Book 1 of The Abnormal Quincy Series: The Lost Memory
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: "I honestly don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is that we need to keep moving forward and hope for the best." I said to Claire, as we take on this task together. No harem.
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: I'm So Confuse!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1: I'm So Confuse!**

(Unknown)

"Holy shit that hurt like hell!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but no one seems to hear me. As I found myself on the ground in the middle of the night, where I had no idea where I am.

Not to mention the massive amount of pain I just felt out of nowhere just now.

Looking around to see what caused that pain and found myself in a back alley, where I see some rats scatter around the place and insects trying to hide.

I frown that I had no idea how I came here and why. Not to mention I found the name of this body to be kind of weird.

Who in their right mind would name their kid's Wuming? And I don't know if it's a last or first name.

Nevertheless, seeing how I own this body now, with only the name as the sole memory given to me.

As for why I don't think this is my own body, to begin with, was because I have the memories of another life, my life, and remember almost everything, but what's worse for me is that I can't even remember my other life's name and if I had any relative or not.

The irony that I transfer to another life, stealing the owner of this body and have to take the name of Wuming, seeing how I can't even use my previous name without even knowing it.

I blink and notice I have glasses on.

Taking it off, which I regretted right away when I notice how sharp my eyes are, causing my brain to hurt a little from seeing TOO much from the overloaded information.

"Damn, who this body before I got it. Must have a hard time growing up with such eyes." I mumble to myself as I rub my eyes a little before putting back the glasses back on and find myself seeing normal; well, normal for someone that could easily see really far away to the point of seeing the insects around them without having to get close to them to see them with the naked eyes.

No clue if having good eyes would be considered as my cheat from coming to this world, whatever world I came into.

Getting up once I no longer feel the pain and started looking anything on my person, to see if I had anything that would tell me why the owner of this body came to this back alley and die.

All I found was this black wristband attached to my left wrist. Not even a wallet, making me feel like maybe before I came. The previous owner of this body was poor and at his end.

I wanted to see if I had any sort of cheat beside my sharp eyes.

So, I did many stupid things like calling out for any special abilities, I remember from anime, manga, etc. For a few minutes until I spoke out the word: Status.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming **  
** **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy **  
** **Attack:** 10 **  
** **Defense:** 10 **  
** **Speed:** 10 **  
** **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 10000/10000 (Immense) **  
** **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 10% Control **  
** **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 20% Control **  
** **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Multi-shot (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Penetrating Arrow (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10] **  
** **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Heilig Pfeil (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Blut (Basic Stage) [Attack/Defense +10], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Basic Stage) **  
** **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Basic Stage) [Speed +10] **  
** **Experience:** Combat experience (0)

* * *

And just like that. I finally realize what kind of world I am.

"Shit. This is very bad." I mumble to myself as to how much in a dire situation I am. After all, [The Abnormal Quincy] did not make me feel any good right now, because I have no clue if I was in canon, before or near the last Arc.

If it's the former; depending on how far back. I may as well be in the [Quincy War], which is very bad for me, because I would have Shinigami hunting down my ass.

If it's the latter; still the same as the former, but much more dangerous compared to the former due to the fact that the Shinigami are very dangerous, with the main character on their side, who may or may not hunt me down as well.

Which is mostly not, due to the type of character Ichigo is.

But in this new world, who knows if the Ichigo of this world would be the same as canon or out of character, maybe he not even the main character or even a male.

Not to mention I have the [Schrift: Antithesis], which should be given to Uryu Ishida, but seeing how I got it, really hoping I didn't get it the same the other [Quincy] got their [Schrift], because I'm royally screwed that it's not even funny if this is the case.

I tried to think of using something like [Observe Skill] like from The Gamer manhwa.

Sadly, for a few seconds. Either I didn't do it right or I don't have one, because I got nothing that would pop up in my mind. Besides the character sheet, I could still 'see' within my mind.

However, what made things worse for me is that my [Reiryoku] is very high, like higher than a Captain-Class and with a big [Reiryoku]. I'm literally a beacon for all those Hollow and any other spiritual beings that could sense [Reiryoku] would be coming after me.

Thinking about it now. I really needed to figure out how to form my [Heilig Bogen]. I'm just hoping the black wristband is my [Leiden Hant]. A variation of the [Sanrei Glove].

I sighed in relief that I didn't see the familiar white glove that extends up the forearm. Which is the [Sanrei Glove], a powerful [Quincy Item], but would lose my [Quincy] power.

No way was I'm trusting any [Quincy] to shoot a [Heilig Pfeil] to my heart, just to restore back my [Quincy] power after using a [Letzt Stil].

I know for sure, that I don't have the [Sanrei Glove] or else the [Letzt Stil] would appear instead of [Vollstandig].

So, for the past few minutes; through trial and error. I finally found a way to summon my [Heilig Bogen], which took on the form of a black energy longbow, much to my confusion.

Since I thought I would get a bow in the color of blue like all those [Quincy]. Then again, the [Quincy Uniform], I think it is one, is not even white. So maybe that's why I'm [The Abnormal Quincy]

Much to my disappointment. It takes a minute or two to form the bow. And from what I could tell. The [Heilig Bogen] is using mostly my own [Reiryoku] instead of using the [Reishi] around me to form it without the need to use my [Reiryoku].

Seeing about how I'm literally wasting 90% of what I'm supposed to use to form the [Heilig Bogen] with my own [Reiryoku].

I didn't think about it any further and tried to form the arrow for the bow. And boy is my control very shitty. Because forming a [Heilig Pfeil] with only 20% control made me only form 2 out of 10 times and the [Heilig Pfeil] not even stable looking, with the way it looks like it's about to explode in my face.

Then again, with a huge [Reiryoku] I should be glad I have enough to waste to train myself.

And boy did I need some training, because with the [Archery Skills]. I had to prepare myself on how to take a stance and shoot.

Which takes too long for my comfort if the way the characters fight in Bleach. Very high pace combats, something I may end up in and with my current self. I will be dead before I could even become overpowered.

I quickly stop myself from forming my next [Heilig Pfeil] to fire and dismiss the [Heilig Bogen], then quickly leave the back alley. Who knows what shady business will occur here sometime soon.

Upon leaving the back alley; I stop in shock and surprise.

One: I'm not in Bleach at all. Because I know for sure there no Airships flying around the place like it normal thing.

Two: I just saw one of the Final Fantasy 13 series' main characters walk pass me and seeing how they not in a hurry for something important, along with the fact that no one seemed to stress out about the l'Cie. Then I guess I haven't arrived before the game started.

Three: I found out that I may not have much time, because I just saw Hope and his Mother just walked nearby. So I saw two of the main characters. And maybe I'm in Bodhum.

Four: I think I need to figure out who Wuming is and how in the world did a [Quincy] came to the FF13 universe or this is a crossover universe. Fast.

Walking around the place, to see maybe if I could figure out where is where.

* * *

A few minutes later*

I blink my eyes, then pull out a few pouches, that have these golden coins, which I could think of as Gil, the money currency of the Final Fantasy series, I think?

 _'I know for sure these weren't in my pockets before.'_ I thought to myself, then as if normal. I take all the Gil into my pockets, then throw away the pouches when no one is looking.

Then continue on my walk like I didn't just steal money from others just now.

On the surface, I didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. However, on the inside, that's a different story.

 _'Shhhiiiiiiiiit. Wuming used to be a thief.'_ I was a little happy to find out I had such a [Skill] to help me with my money problem, because the guy had no money to his name when I took over. But, I really hoped I didn't steal from someone important and will soon be hunting me down.

Checking for any place that I could take shelter in, because I think Wuming either an escapee from a crime he did or a homeless person.

Looking down at my clothes; well, not too homeless that my clothes are dirty and look brand new.

Then, I guess being a thief allows me to have some benefits compared to others.

I walk around the areas and much to my disappointment or somewhat a relief. No one seems to know me at all.

Just as I was about to turn the corner on my right. I felt someone grab my right shoulder, causing me to panic a little and react in a way I did not think would happen in the first place.

I throw a right elbow thrust behind me, where the person barely dodged out of the way.

"Seriously, I know you do this every time someone touches, or tried to, whenever you're distracted. But, can't you do something about that. I mean I am your girlfriend and all." The person, who happens to be Claire Farron, otherwise known as Lightning, one of the main characters and the main protagonist of two out of the three Final Fantasy 13 series.

And this confirms that I'm currently in Bodum, the hometown of Lightning, her sister Serah, Serah's fiance Snow Villiers, and the resistance group NORA.

"What?" I ask in disbelief and scared as shit, because Wuming is Lightning's boyfriend?!

"Come now, Wuming. I know I've been busy with being part of the Guardian Corps. Doesn't mean I won't forget about you and Serah." Lightning hugs me, causing me to lower my guard down and return the hug; well, Wuming's body did instinctively.

"Um. Excuse me." I may as well come out with it before things become a problem later on. "Who are you? And do you know who I am?" Yeah, I'm going with amnesia, seeing how I didn't get any memory of Wuming beside his own name.

"Is this some kind of a joke, Wuming? If this because I had to cancel our special night last time. I've already explained that I was called at the last minute. I was already planning to return, but my superiors official requested for all soldiers to come since it was very important." Lightning tried to explain to herself, as she did many times.

"Uh, I'm not joking. I just woke up in a back alley a couple of minutes ago and only remembering my own name, and been walking around to see if anything jog my memory and you're the first person to know me." I replied, with my best sincere voice.

"Wuming. Please tell me this is a joke, because I'm not laughing." Lightning said in a serious tone.

"I'm not." I replied, "By the way, if we're in a relationship. How long since we've been dating, and if it isn't too rude. Do you mind telling me your name?"

Lightning stares at me with a blank stare, then let out a tired sigh.

"I knew it. I should really have stopped you the moment from doing those self-trainings when you could have joined me in the military instead of going around doing odd jobs just to support yourself." Lightning rubs her forehead in frustration, causing me to think like she expected I would be getting amnesia was a given.

"And my name is Claire Farron. We have been dating for 4 years, but don't call me Claire when in public, only in private." Lightning replied to me, as if she believed me about having amnesia.

"Wow, 4 years? Huh." I replied in a shocked voice, because 4 years in a relationship with Lightning is just a shock for me.

"Too bad, you forgot all about those times we spent together." Lightning said in displease voice.

 _'Well, either Lightning really believes me or she is a great actor.'_ I honestly have no idea what's going on and how I should do this.

"If we've been really together for 4 years, then you should be able to help me recover my memory about us. Because you're the best person I could talk with, to help me." I said to Lightning, seeing how this Lightning knows Wuming, the previous owner of this body.

Really hoping there no [Quincy] in this world.

"Of course we are. I'm not going to give up the man I have loved for the past 10 years just because you lost your memory. It took 6 years just for you to ask me out, no way am I letting you go." Lightning grabs my left hand and drags me somewhere, "Come on, we got a birthday feast to do before Serah return. May as well reveal what happened to you, to Serah as well. You better be ready to cheer Serah up for not being able to remember her either."

I would have said something and thought Lightning was acting, but I could see tears going down Lightning's cheeks before her back was turned to me and wiping those tears away.

This made me realize that I may have killed the previous owner of this body and leaving behind a girlfriend like Lightning. Now, I feel like a jackass and that I was so wrong about the time.

I came at the right before everything went to hell, because of the game about to start today.

What made things worse for me, I can't seem to remember everything about the Final Fantasy 13, but I do know for sure Lightning did not have any lover at all. Maybe?

* * *

Half an hour later*

(Bodhum: Claire and Serah's Apartment)

"Nice place you have here." I said to Lightning, as we step inside the apartment and wonder how much the rent is.

"It's your place as well. You live with Serah and me." Lightning, no Claire, said to me, as she went into the kitchen to set up all the food for birthday feast before the guests arrive.

"Wait, what? I do?!" I look around to see if there a room, that would be mine.

"Of course, after all, you were the one that helped me and Serah to get this place before I went to the military and help pay for the rent for months." Claire said to me from the kitchen.

"If you're looking for your own bedroom; I'll help you find it after you help me place all the food on the table." Claire said to me, causing me to wince a little for some reason and walk back to the kitchen to help Claire out.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"I must be a very boring person if there aren't many noticeable things in this room." I said to Claire, who snorts at me. Seeing how the bedroom pretty much looks like it is new and ready for guests to sleep in.

"Neither of us needed much and kept it this way since we're saving up to buy a house instead of staying in an apartment forever and waste time packing things up when it's time for us to move." Claire replied.

"Us?" I look at Claire, who gives me a small smile.

"Yes, us. This is our room. Did you think we had our own separate bedrooms? There are only two bedrooms. One for Serah and one for us to share. Plus, most of the time, neither of us use the bedroom for days due to our personal busy schedule. Military for me and your self-training." Claire replied like this is a normal thing.

Then, Claire glare at me, causing me to flinch, "Now, that you lost your memory again. I'm going to have to call in a few days off, to help you regain some of your memory. Again."

I blink, "Again?"

"Yes, again. Did you think this the first time I have to deal with your memory loss? This happens once a year or so. And it happens randomly. Just be glad I found you while I could, or you be on the street for a few days or weeks until either Serah or I find you." Claire continues to glare at me, but I could see tears appearing again. But, Claire wipes them off right away.

I didn't know what got over me, but I held Claire into my arms.

"I'm sorry." I whisper into Lightning's ears, who wrap her arms around me as she silently cries onto my shoulder.

For the next few minutes, Claire and I held onto each other like it happens countless times already, and I wouldn't have believed if I hadn't done it and wait for Serah to arrive.


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Changed Events

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Changed Events**

(Bodhum: Claire and Serah's Apartment)

After Claire and I hug it out a bit; Claire went back to the dining room to check if everything is right while I head to the bathroom, to do some private business.

What Claire didn't know was that I was trying to see if there any other abilities, I gained besides this weird [System] with a status feature.

And much to my relief, I found out I had an [Inventory] feature as well. Otherwise known as a hammerspace or pocket dimension as my personal storage to be with me forever.

 _'No wonder Wuming didn't have anything on him. It's because he has all his stuff in his [Inventory].'_ I thought to myself, as I look through what the previous Wuming placed in the [Inventory] before I gain ownership over it.

Much to my relief, there is a large amount of [Ginto]. These are what [Quincy] uses to store their [Reiryoku] and utilized it as components in [Quincy Spellcasting].

Ignoring the rest for now and take one of the [Ginto] out.

Holding a small silver tube, approximately 5 centimeters in size and glance a bit inside, where I was disappointed that it's empty.

Putting the empty [Ginto] back inside the [Inventory] and search for one that has some [Reiryoku], which should take on a liquid state due to the [Quincy] condensing their [Reiryoku] to the point of turning it into liquid. And seeing how the previous Wuming is a [Quincy]. He should have stored some for future usage.

A few seconds, after finding out I had a search function in the [Inventory] feature. To my disappointment, I found all the [Ginto] empty of liquid [Reiryoku].

I tried testing out if I could do the same to store my [Reiryoku] for later use, but I just remember how I only have 10% control in [Reiatsu], so I'm literally wasting 90% of my [Reiryoku] upon trying to store it inside the [Ginto].

I'm not a genius in math, but I could differently tell that just having a single drop inside the [Ginto] after using up all my [Reiryoku]. I would expect the [Ginto] to be somewhat filled up, then again, it took me the effort to actually turn my [Reiryoku] into a liquid state after wasting 90% of it.

Frowning about this downside, then bring up my status.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming  
 **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy  
 **Attack:** 10  
 **Defense:** 10  
 **Speed:** 10  
 **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 100/10000 (Immense)  
 **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 10% Control  
 **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 20% Control  
 **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Multi-shot (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Penetrating Arrow (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10]  
 **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Heilig Pfeil (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Blut (Basic Stage) [Attack/Defense +10], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Basic Stage)  
 **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Basic Stage) [Speed +10]  
 **Experience:** Combat experience (0)

* * *

Looking at my [Reiryoku] and I can't really get an exact time of the regeneration rate. But, from my rough guess by counting the time myself. I would say at the rate of 10 [Reiryoku] per second. Since it's going up by around 10.

Then, I remember a small fact about having a big [Reiryoku] that I can cause undesirable ripples in the Human World.

This made me sweat a little. Because I would be like Ichigo and affect everyone around me, causing them to awaken their supernatural abilities.

Quickly, I open my [Inventory] back up and find out if the previous Wuming had something to solve this problem. And in a couple of seconds later; I feel like smacking myself and Wuming of the past.

Because I just found what looks like a blueprint of the [Leiden Hant] I'm wearing is something the previous Wuming crafted himself, which is a project to see if he could craft something similar to a combination of the [Ginto] and [Sanrei Glove], along with upgrading the [Quincy] of Bleach's version of the [Leiden Hant], with the material and the technology of the world of Final Fantasy 13.

Must to my relief, that the [Leiden Hant] I'm wearing is a finished product and have gone through all the trials and errors. So there no need for me to continue experimenting to make a working version, then to a perfect version.

Now, the [Leiden Hant] continues to drain my [Reiryoku], even when it reached back to full percent. Where the [Leiden Hant] is actually absorbing the [Reiryoku] my body is releasing out of my control.

Meaning, that the 90% of [Reiryoku] I have no control over. It isn't affecting the area around me, but being absorbed by the [Leiden Hant] and stored away for my usage.

Where I could just use the stored up [Reiryoku] to activate the [Quincy: Vollstandig] without having it drain of my own [Reiryoku]. Also, the previous Wuming thought about the future, where I may end up in a world or universe, where there no [Reishi] for me to use and have to rely completely on my own [Reiryoku] to power all my [Quincy Skills].

And to another bonus, the previous Wuming even included the [Leiden Hant] to convert into a liquid state easily without much effort on my end by injecting the [Ginto] into the small hole at the bottom of the [Leiden Hant].

And via in reverse, in the case, the [Leiden Hant]'s stored up [Reiryoku] ran out and myself as well, I can quickly refill it back up by injecting a [Ginto] filled with [Reiryoku] to power the [Leiden Hant] for a while.

It won't last long, but it something helps out.

On another note; the reason why my control is at 10% with [Reiatsu] and 20% with [Reishi]. Is because of the [Leiden Hant] continue to destroy my control, in a way to help me train my control further with no end until I reach the point that the [Leiden Hant] can no longer affect my control.

Just I was about to continue studying the blueprint and the small research journal about it.

"CLAIRE, I'M SORRY!" I heard Serah burst into the apartment, and shouted at the top of her lungs as the footsteps of Serah entering and rushing to the dining room or maybe the living room. Maybe both the dining and living room together.

Carefully, I walk back to the dining/living room, where I watch Serah crying into Claire's arms as she continues to apologize about how she caused the previous Wuming's death.

And revealing about the fact she became a l'Cie at the cost of Wuming's life from trying to prevent it, but still failed.

 _'I see. So the previous Wuming wanted to see if he could prevent Serah from becoming a l'Cie, which the main trigger for causing the future group of l'Cie, to form._ ' I thought about it, and Serah is the main person that would trigger the fate of Claire to become the hero she is in the game.

"I'm so sorry, Claire! I didn't mean to get Wuming killed!" Serah cried out in sorrow.

Walking a bit closer, where Claire could see me from her point of view, while Serah and Snow, who came in along with Serah as well, had their backs turned to me.

I place a finger on my lip, to signal Claire to not reveal me yet, to find out what's going on.

Claire raises an eyebrow, but did as I request.

"What do you mean, you got Wuming killed?" Claire asked in her best normal tone of voice, "And why is he here?" Claire glared at Snow, who nervously chuckles to himself.

"Uh, well, we came here to tell you were hoping for your blessing for our marriage, but with Wuming dead and all, and I'm going to shut up now." Snow quickly realizes he spoke too soon about Wuming's death when Serah started crying even louder.

"When did this happen?" Claire asks her little sister while thinking about if this may be the caused of her lover's memory loss.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I'm so sorry." Serah continues to apologize to her older sister, for causing the death of her older sister's lover and future-in-law as well. The very same one that helps both Serah herself and Claire in their time of need.

"Serah. Calm down and explain to me how did this happen, and how did you become a l'Cie caused Wuming's death?" Claire asks Serah in a soft voice.

"Wuming tried to stop me, but I keep on insisting on checking the Vestige, since the door was opened and I wanted to explore out of curiosity, but Wuming tried to stop me until he gave in and we met a Pulse fal'Cie residing in the Vestige. Wuming tried to not get me branded, which the fal'Cie continues to aim for me until it had enough and send Wuming away to his death, then brand me as a l'Cie." Serah explained what happens and how she became a l'Cie, along with the cause of killing Wuming.

Claire glance at me, wondering if this true. I just shrug my shoulders as a response.

I figure Claire forgot that I have 'amnesia' and technically, Serah spoke the truth somewhat as the previous Wuming is dead.

"I'm so sorry." Serah continues to apology while Snow wanted no more than to comfort Serah.

"It's alright, Serah." Claire tries to cheer her little sister up, which didn't do much because Serah continues to sob.

"It isn't right! Claire! I know you were planning to ask Wuming to marry you! We both know about Wuming's problem, you were already planning to ask to marry Wuming on your birthday, to make it more special, but I mess things up!" Serah sobs even more and close to breaking down.

Claire let out a sigh that Serah just ruin the surprise, then look in my direction. "You can come out now, Wuming."

Both Serah and Snow look at me with shock and surprise, with happiness from Serah, as she rushes into my arms and hugs me while apologizing about how she almost got me killed. Plus, for ignoring my warning to stop her from exploring such a dangerous place and end up becoming a l'Cie as the result.

"So, Claire this is Serah you were talking about?" I look at my girlfriend, still trying to wrap my mind around this fact.

"Yup. Why don't you tell Serah about what happens to you." Claire said to me, causing Serah to look up, where I can see her teary face.

"Nice to meet you, Serah. I'm Wuming and I have amnesia." I give Serah a weak smile, who looks like she about to burst into tears again, but just sniffs and wipe the tears already appear off.

"You're joking, right?" Snow asks in disbelief, then flinch when Claire glare at Snow for his question.

"You're not joking, are you?" Serah looks at me, with sadness and guilt like this is her entire fault. No clue if it is or not.

"Nope. Sorry. I just found myself waking up in a back alley, with no memory, but my name." I replied with a forced smile.

"By the way, who is he? Do I know him?" I point at Snow even though I know him, but technically I don't and really need to keep the amnesia act up.

"Oh, him?" Claire glance at Snow with disdain. "He's no one important, that you need to remember."

Snow wince and Serah flinch a little at hearing her older sister's comment about Snow.

"Really? Then why he here?" I did my best to look confused and not really knowing why he here in the first place, which I do and not that hard to forget. But, everyone doesn't need to know that.

"He's just a stray, that follows Serah home too often for my taste." Claire glared at Snow, who didn't flinch this time, but felt very uncomfortable being glared at by the love of his life's older sister.

"Claire." Serah looks at her older sister with pleading eyes, which Claire's eyes soften before it hardens like steel.

"Don't call me Claire." Claire, no Lightning, said to Serah due to the fact that Snow's presence is in the room, causing Claire's alter ego known as Lightning to return.

"Come on, Sis. Why you got to be mean to me all the time?" Snow looks heartbroken that Lightning doesn't like him at all. "Can't you explain to me why you won't accept my love for Serah?"

"You want to know why? It's because of your little group that's trying to become wannabe heroes for the people instead of just joining the military to protect everyone. Not to mention you only have any love interest with my little sister just last year. But, instead of sticking around with Serah. You continue doing your little hero work, that doesn't help much at all." Lightning snarl at Snow, who flinch and took a step back.

Serah grip on my jacket? Robe? A bit harder and look sad at how Lightning tearing Snow a new one.

Snow opens his mouth to defend himself, but Lightning cuts him off.

"If you really wanted to be a hero for Serah. Then, you should have followed Wuming's footsteps." Lightning continues off, leaving me blinking my eyes in shock that Lightning sees me as a hero; well, previous Wuming.

"Unlike you, he was there for Sarah and me. He was there when our parents are gone and help us during our time of need. Wuming didn't even need any big reason, he just did it because we grew up together and that was enough for him. Wuming even helped to find shelter for us, unlike you who thought that because I'm in the military. We would have a place to live in already. No, we wouldn't if it wasn't for Wuming doing odd jobs and gathering enough money to rent a small apartment for a few years until I joined the military to help us move to this apartment. Better than the one we had." Lightning explained how much of an influence the previous Wuming had on the Farron sisters, to my shock and surprise.

Lightning took a couple of deep breathing to calm her nerve after revealing her and Serah's past, something she rather not say at all, but she felt the need to let it out.

"Uh." Snow looks at Serah, hoping what Lightning said was just a joke to get rid of him, but all he sees was Serah looking at the ground with sadness.

"I can still be the hero Serah needs." Snow finally realizes what's going on and wanted to be there for Serah more than ever. However, Snow deep inside him if it was worth giving up becoming the public hero and becoming a personal hero for Serah.

"Ha." Lightning looks at Snow with disdain. "Where were you when Serah was being branded as a l'Cie? At least Wuming was there to try his best to stop the fal'Cie from branding my sister. Sadly, look at Wuming. He lost all his memory, but his own name. I already knew his problem, but I still love him anyway. He still the same person to me. While you were busy playing around as a hero and didn't even realize Serah was in danger."

"How was I supposed to know?! I was busy helping everyone else at the time!" Snow started to get pissed off that he was being put down too much for his likening.

"Yeah, helping strangers and not Serah." Lightning said coldly, causing Snow to flinch once more that he could have prevented Serah from becoming a l'Cie.

I was about to say something when the building started to shake, causing everyone's balance to be thrown off.

It was even worse for Serah and me, since we're stilling holding to each other and with each other's weight, making it twice as hard for us not to fall to the ground while the building shaking badly. Almost like the building about to fall down or there is an earthquake. With the latter being much worse than the former.

I didn't what overcame me, but I throw Serah over to Lightning and kick Snow in the chest and send him to the other side of the room when he near me.

The second after I did all this. Whatever happens behind me shocked the others while a bright light bursting from behind me, that even I could see it with how my shadow extended.

I didn't care if I use up all my [Reiryoku] and form my [Heilig Bogen] and a [Heilig Pfeil] as fast as possible while I did a quick spin and fire a shocking large [Heilig Pfeil] at whatever is behind me.

And holy crap, my heart almost gave out when I saw a giant hand of some kind of machine reaching for me.

I would have said luck was on my side when I managed to form a big [Heilig Pfeil] while using [Penetrating Arrow] to shoot the giant machine hand less than a few seconds.

However, luck wasn't on my side when the [Heilig Pfeil] didn't do any damage, hell, it didn't even leave a scratch as the giant machine hand grab me and drag to wherever it's taking me.

"WUMING!" I heard Lightning and Serah shouting for me, as they watch me being taken away by something, maybe a fal'Cie if I were to guess, I remember how fal'Cie look like a giant robot or something.


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Huh, So That Why

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 3: Huh, So That Why**

(Unknown)

As I was being grabbed and drag towards some hidden location away from the others. I panic a little before activating the [Quincy: Vollstandig] right away and hope the [Reiryoku] stored inside the [Leiden Hant] was enough for me to activate it.

As the giant hand was forced to release me due to the explosion occurs the moment I activated the [Quincy: Vollstandig]. Much to my relief and shock.

It worked, but what shocked me was that my [Vollstandig]'s form is pretty much almost the same as Uryu's [Quincy: Letzt Stil]'s form. But, replace the white and blue color pattern to black and red, and in reverse, with the armor covered in Uryu's right side while mine covered in the left. Even the flame-like object resembling a quiver of pure [Reiryoku] forms on the left shoulder turn on the color of crimson, like it's actually fire.

However, that's where the similarities end. The bow took on the appearance of Ryuken Ishida's, Uryu's dad, bow, but the color being pitch black. Like it absorbing all the light around it.

I didn't care if it was the same [Heilig Bogen] as Ryuken's and made the size smaller.

Gathering the [Reiryoku] from the left shoulder, to form an arrow that took on a more solid appearance like the bow, then draw the bowstring to the point of the bow bend into an arc and fire the solid [Heilig Pfeil] straight at the giant hand.

All done in seconds. As I blast the giant hand away from me.

Bringing up my status to see how strong I am with the [Quincy: Vollstandig] is still activated while I got the chance.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming  
 **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy **  
Attack:** ?  
 **Defense:** ?  
 **Speed:**?  
 **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):**?/? (Immense)  
 **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 100% Control  
 **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 100% Control  
 **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Grandmaster Stage) [Speed +1,000], Multi-shot (Grandmaster Stage) [Speed +1,000], Penetrating Arrow (Grandmaster Stage) [Attack +1,000], Sniper's Eye (Grandmaster Stage) [Attack/Speed +1,000]  
 **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Grandmaster Stage) [Attack +1,000], Heilig Pfeil (Grandmaster Stage) [Attack +1,000], Blut (Grandmaster Stage) [Attack/Defense +1,000], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Grandmaster Stage)  
 **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Grandmaster Stage) [Speed +1,000]  
 **Experience:** Combat experience (0)

* * *

Looking at this, I was dumbfounded at this and wondering how powerful the [Vollstandig] is, to make all these [Grandmaster Stage Skills] into [Basic Stage]!

Well, the [Vollstandig] is still at [Basic Stage]. So, if this what I gained at [Basic Stage]. I can't imagine what it would give me at [Grandmaster Stage] or maybe there is a higher stage above grandmaster. I just haven't reached it yet.

 **ROAR!***

I click my tongue in annoyance that I didn't kill whatever that giant hand belong to, but I started gathering the [Reiryoku] once more to form another [Heilig Pfeil], but this time, I increase the [Reiryoku] while compressing it before pulling the bowstring all the way, to use [Penetrating Arrow] and release the [Heilig Pfeil] right away.

However to my surprise, instead of another explosion. A bright light appears just randomly, so bright that I was forced to close my eyes or risk blinding myself.

Not wanting to get attacked due to losing my sight temporarily.

I use the [Reishi Wing] from my left shoulder to give me the ability of flight. Seeing how I still got [Quincy: Vollstandig] activated the entire time and move out the way in any direction, hoping I don't end up getting hit by whatever aiming to kill me.

* * *

(Unknown)

Just as I was thinking about risking being blind in one eye. A blast of cold wind hitting me not even a few seconds after the bright light occurred, causing my entire body to spin around in random directions, but only for a second or two when I stabilize myself with the help of my [Reishi Wing].

Opening my eyes and found myself in the middle of nowhere in the sky, not wanting to waste any more [Reiryoku]. I deactivated the [Quincy: Vollstandig] after I created a [Hirenkyaku].

I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't fall to my death anytime soon.

Looking down, I regret it right away, because I can't see a single thing below me and wonder how high am I in the sky, because I know for sure the air should be thin and very cold.

But, I don't feel any different; nonetheless, I rather test my luck and quickly lower myself to the ground, but at a steady rate that I can control.

At the rate I'm going, I may end up falling from the sky due to the lack of [Reiryoku] supplying [Hirenkyaku], but after absorbing a bit of [Reiryoku] from the [Leiden Hant] and was shocked that I recovered back to full instantly. Just to show me that I have plenty of [Reiryoku] at my disposal.

I notice something at the corner of my eyes, then it enlarges for me to see.

* * *

 **System Notification:**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

I look at this with a confused look, but figure these combat experience points could upgrade my [Skills] or something.

But, when I tried to use the 1000 combat experience points on the [Quincy Skills: Heilig Bogen] and got another system notification.

* * *

 **System Notification:**

 **[Heilig Bogen]: Trainee Stage (Require: 10,000 combat experience points)**

 **Unsufficentable combat experience points to upgrade.**

* * *

I twitch at this and after I just fought with a boss level being before I could grind mobs level monsters to level up a few of my [Skills] to fight the boss. Hell, I should get more combat experience points due to fighting in an unfair battle, then again, I would guess that using the [Vollstandig] must have lower my combat evaluation.

I shook my head and ignore this for now, then focus on my current situation.

* * *

A few hours later*

Honestly, I have no clue how much [Reiryoku] is inside the [Leiden Hant], but I rather not waste it and tried to use the [Reishi] around me instead.

Lucky for me, and stupid of me for not thinking about it early on, there is enough [Reishi] in the air for me to support the activation of [Hirenkyaku] without having to use up my [Reiryoku].

Who knew the Final Fantasy 13 world or is it the universe? Either way, there enough [Reishi] in the surrounding for me to use.

Honestly, I had this gut feeling that it isn't really [Reishi] that I'm using but something similar to one.

I let out a sigh of boredom as I continue to lower myself at a steady rate and not end up killing myself at the result of taking a reckless action.

So for the past few hours; I have been going through my [Inventory] to see if there anything else the past me, yeah that's it right. The past me as in the previous Wuming before his memory is wipe.

Reasons for this? To unlock new [Schrift] and it's random on how many I could get each time I reset my memory.

Found out in one of the journals left in the [Inventory] that explained everything. The me before the very first reset, which around a year old and owns a notebook for me to write in. Something must have gone wrong because there wasn't much info before the resets started.

Anyway, I skip ahead to check the latest one, which was before I came into the picture and it seems like I took over this Wuming's body, but it's actually mine, to begin with, and was reborn into this world. Also, from flipping the notebook to learn that I'm an orphan and was lucky enough, to find the Farron sisters early on before their parents died. Though, it doesn't say if I got along with Farron's parents or not. Nor did I find it anywhere in the notebook about how I met them.

Now, the reason why I went through so many resets other than gaining the [Schrift], but also to gain instant mastery over the previous [Schrift] upon resetting my new memories back to default, as in when I arrive in this world.

And currently, I have finally got A to Z; however, the good news didn't end there. Instead of getting all the original version of [Schrift] as I thought at first, but I get to pick what they could be. Giving me over 20 different [Schrift] for me to use.

Some of them are the same as the original due to the fact that some of the me in some of the reset couldn't think about any new ability to use, that start with those letters. Yeah, one of the requirements in using the new [Schrift] gained and pick an ability for it. Is to have the ability's name begin with the letter of that [Schrift-Slot] and can only be a single word to be the ability's name.

For example; after a few switches to check what I got, the [X-Schrift-Slot] is the [The X-Axis], no clue why the word: The could be included if it's the original while different one can't be included. Nevertheless, this [X-Axis] is an original version and I learned that I MUST fill those new [Schrift-Slots] before resetting again or I can't reset at all.

So it's no wonder Lightning said I lose my memories each year at random time. That's because I had to fill out those [Schrift-Slots] before I could.

Also, on the latest entry in my journal is that I was planning to see if I could prevent Serah from becoming a l'Cie and failed, along with a high chance of death. Found out, that I can survive this by resetting after meeting the requirement for a reset.

Oh yeah, this confused this me at first, but going back through a few pages before having to read a different journal, which was filled with what I can do, and discovered that the reset doesn't just give me new [Schrift] and instant mastery over the previous one.

It is also putting my body back to the original point in perfect condition before either becoming a cripple and/or death. Yikes, because if I didn't fill out the [Schrift-Slots]. I would stay dead and it's very limited as well. Since the moment I got all A to Z [Schrift]. Then, I'm out of reset due to gaining all the [Schrift] by now and with the letter A [Schrift] being the last one I needed to complete the set and something I can already pick out for the [A-Schrift-Slot] due to it being the last one. Giving me an additional option to use before my last reset.

Also, my stats in Attack, Defense, and Speed would reset back to 10, much to my annoyance at that moment before reading a bit further to learn that my [Reiryoku] is the only stat that stack up from the previous one before the reset, along with the current [Skills] I have been reset as well.

Now, there is an upside to this. The reset doesn't literally erase my process, but add into my 'talent'. In a gaming term; I can stack up EXP booster and it's a permanent thing, making it so that I won't decline in my fighting abilities as time went on.

Since I can easily raise up my [Skills] after practicing it bit more.

The combat experience points are just something similar to a quick booster in a situation I need to increase my fighting power further to defeat the enemies before me.

There was a small note somewhere in one of the journals I was reading, that said I should save up the combat experience points instead of using them right away. Since my 'talent' is enough alone to raise my [Skills] up to [Rank: Grandmaster] in a few days. Maybe less if I get into a fight with my life on the line.

Anyway, I found out this whole reset thing going on is something I gained as a plot armor/wish before entering the Final Fantasy 13 world.

Along with becoming a [Quincy]; well, an [Abnormal Quincy] as in I gain all [Schrift] from A to Z, which shouldn't be possible. Another wish of mine, I think?

I haven't got that far yet and there tons of journals for me to read, and I mean a lot.

Anyway, I found out in the journal, I'm calling it my [Skills List Journal] that explained my [Abnormal Quincy] may not able to store the [Skills] that unrelated to a [Quincy], but due to one of the [Schrift] I was lucky to get early on. I made it so that [Shrift] would store these [Skills] that aren't registered in the [Abnormal Quincy].

* * *

 **[H-Schrift: Hypercompetence]** \- The user possesses powerful/incredible [Skills] in one, several, or in some cases every possible field or discipline, whether intellectual or practical, formal or mundane; mathematics, cooking, strategy, sports, games, politics, fighting, mechanics, psychology, economy, art, medicine, investigation, etc.

* * *

Yeah, I wrote down the word: Lucky multiple times that I got the [H-Schrift-Slot] on my third reset, solving countless problems of mine each time I reset.

Because even though my body is reset, but the experience stuck with it after gaining the [H-Schrfit: Hypercompetence]. Making it a permanent effect on my body and increasing my 'talent' related to increasing those stats of mine.

A bit of research and see that it may even less than a day and more of a few hours, maybe less, depending on what [Skills] my body experienced the most out of the others that are among the ones in the [Skill Journal].

I bring up my status window to check if anything changed and boy did something changed.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming  
 **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy  
 **Attack:** 12  
 **Defense:** 10  
 **Speed:** 14  
 **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 10000/10000 (Immense)  
 **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 11% Control  
 **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 29% Control  
 **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Multi-shot (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Penetrating Arrow (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage)  
 **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Heilig Pfeil (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Blut (Basic Stage) [Attack/Defense +10], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Basic Stage)  
 **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Expert Stage) [Speed +10]  
 **Experience:** Combat experience (1000)

* * *

I twitch, then figure this must be my 'talent' happening. Because getting [Hirekyaku] from [Basic Stage] to [Expert Stage] in just a few hours is crazy. That's two stages skipped.

Also, my Attack and Speed stat increased somehow, while the Defense stat stayed the same. My control in [Raiatsu] and [Reishi Manipulation] also increased as well.

I feel like one of those broken ass mary sue characters and felt happy for the me that thought of using the reset as part of the many wishes I gained.

Because this literally increased this body's inborn talent further than it should. Talk about unfair, but then I remember some of those mary sue characters are way beyond broken than me.

Where I need a few hours to raise [Hirenkyaku] from [Basic Stage] to [Expert Stage]. I can easily imagine those powerful mary sue character would get to [Grandmaster Stage] or beyond that in just a few minutes if pushing it, seconds.

I sweatdrop, and wonder if instead of random gains of [Schrift] per reset and it's instead a total of 27 resets, then I may be able to stand on the same level as those broken mary sue characters.

But, counting how many resets I had by now and no longer be able to from this point on. I wouldn't be at the same level as those mary sue characters at all.

Nevertheless, I should be happy to have this whole reset going on. Now, if I could just find out what do I gain at all upon losing the power of reset or maybe I don't get anything at all.

I look down and see that something besides seeing nothing but clouds.

"Hm. Another thing to add in or haven't read yet. It looks like being so high in the sky, where the air is very thin isn't affecting me that much." I mumble to myself, then tilt my head a little, "I can't feel the cold either and no frost forming on my body."

This made want to look through all those journals and wonder what the past me put this body through if even thin air won't cause me to be light-headed and not even affected by the cold air surrounding me while I'm very high in the sky.

I shook my head and wonder how much time has passed since I was 'kidnap' by whatever that took me. No clue if it is a fal'Cie or not.

But, I got my answer to my unspoken question when I found myself coming down to a crystallized lake. As in Lake Bresha. So maybe a day or so had passed since I was in that weird realm.

* * *

(Crystallized Lake Bresha)

I blink and notice a group of people in the middle of the lake. Just started to wake up and realize I just reunited with the main cast right after they were turned into a l'Cie and gained their [Focus].

I speed up a little, then land right next to Lightning and the others.

"SERAH!" Snow shouted in horror and panic, also the first one to wake up before the others, where the rest are waking up as well now.

"You don't need to shout, you know." I said to Snow, who look at me with surprise.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked in amusement, then all of sudden, someone hugs me from the back and almost making me fall.

"You're alive!" I heard Lightning cried out in joy behind me, letting me know it was Lightning who is hugging me from behind.

"Oh, hey Claire. I see you're here, wherever here is." I replied to Lightning, who pitch my side, causing me to wince at the pain, which Lightning was satisfied at and release me and grab my shoulder and spin me around.

"Call me Lightning." Lightning said in a strict voice, but I could see it in her eyes, that she liked me calling her Claire.

"Alright." I roll my eyes, then pull Lightning into a hug, causing the girl's eyes to widen at my action like hugging in public was something she didn't think I would do.

"Who the new guy?" Sazh asks what's on almost everyone's minds the moment they saw me.

"The name's Wuming. Nice to meet you guys and thanks for helping my fiancee out with her trouble." I introduce myself and risk it a little by calling Lightning as my fiancee and didn't hear any rejection, but I did get my foot stomp though. Still worth it in my opinion, since it looks like I got myself a hot wife to be.

"Wait, is this the guy you were talking about how you wanted to seek vengeance against the fal'Cie?!" Sazh shouted in shock.

I look at Lightning, who glaring at Sazh for spilling this out with her cheeks a bit reddened.

"Wow, going against, whatever a fal'Cie, to avenge me? I'm touch." I give Lightning a kiss on the lip, causing her to go stiff, then relax after a few seconds and return the kiss.

Someone coughs, causing Lightning to remember she is not alone with Wuming and stop kissing the love of her life, but didn't move away; however, she did send a cold glare at every one if they say anything about this.

Everyone received the message and act like they're looking around the people with interest or thinking about something before a few seconds later they no acting at all and was actually doing exactly they were acting.

 _'Let see if I can break canon completely and see if some unknown force would try to force canon into place.'_ I thought to myself, very curious what would happen if I made some of the main casts to stray away from canon and wonder if everyone we reach to the same ending, or at least near the canon of ending against the final boss fight. After all, I don't remember everything in the game and no clue if my previous self in those resets had noted down the storyline or the important needs to know of the Final Fantasy 13 series.


	4. Arc 1 - Chapter 4: The Details

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 4: The Details**

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: The Waters Stilled)

"So... anyone knows where we are?" I, of course, know where we are, but got to stick with the whole memory loss thing. "Also, where Serah. Is she around here?" I look around to see if Serah is around, checking to see due to my existence and influence has changed anything, and sure enough. She isn't here among the main casts. So, maybe that's why I was dragged away to allows this main event to happen as a way to gather all the main characters in one space.

"This must be... Lake Bresha?" Sazh answered my question, but even he wasn't so sure either. "I guess we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal?" Sazh looked up at the sky.

"Serah... She is gone." Lightning whispers in sadness, causing me to hug Lightning tighter, which she needed at the moment.

 _'I wonder how Lightning will react if I manage to free Serah from her crystallized prison.'_ I remember a [Schrift] I have while going through what I had from A to Z. Among the 27 [Schrifts], I think one or two that should do the job. I wasn't looking that careful and just wanted to see the name of [Schrifts] I picked. So not too sure what they could do actually.

"Help me out here?! I mean, did the fal'Cie do this? Turning the lake into crystals? How in the world did we end up here?" Sazh looks at everyone before walking up to Lightning and me, to ask the last question.

"No clue. I'm just clueless as everyone else and I found this lake already crystallized when I got here. So your guess is good as mine." I replied to Sazh's question, causing despair to appear on his face.

"We're alive. How?" Vanille asks herself, looking at the frozen lake in wonder.

"Serah! No one survives a fall from that high, not without a miracle. Serah saved us!" Snow shouted to everyone in the excitement of knowing that Serah is the one that saved everyone.

I can feel Lightning's body tensing up and see her narrowing her eyes at Snow.

"Pretty sure I survive from the same height as everyone else and what I used wasn't a miracle." I mumble to myself, but Lightning seems to ignore my comment while everyone else couldn't hear my words with how quiet I spoke out.

Lightning removes herself from me and started walking to Snow.

"Serah? Listen. It's all your fault she got-" Lightning was about to reveal what happened to Serah for everyone to hear when an abnormal creature slowly walking towards us.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Sazh cried out in fear at the sight of this abnormal creature. Quickly moving out away from the creature with fright and almost tripping over his own feet.

Honestly, I have no words on how to describe this mess up of a creature and just know it is a Cie'th. Well, other than them being recognized by their crystallized and deformed appearance. While most Cie'th are humanoid, some are more monstrous. They have a hand/arm motif associated to them, as most of their most notable protrusions are or resemble deformed arms, with some having a pair of hands covering where their "eyes" should be.

Just as Snow was about to rush over to protect Lightning, who was a bit too shocked at the sudden appearance of this Cie'th to defend herself or at least move out of its attacking range.

I've already formed my [Heilig Bogen], which already getting easier for me to form it by now and fired a [Heilig Pfeil] at the Cie'th without hesitation.

Killing the poor former human? From its fate of staying as a monster.

I whistle at the sight of watching the Cie'th turned into a shadowy figure of their own appearance before fading away from existence like they were never here as its sign of death.

Then, I notice two more coming from the side just above us. Two more [Heilig Pfeil] and they are also dead. I fired another [Heilig Pfeil] as I found a third one just show up in the same direction the previous two came from and one-shot it to death.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponents: 3)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: Multiple by 3 x 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

I checked if my [Skills] has ranked up and sure enough, it did.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming **  
** **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy **  
** **Attack:** 15 **  
** **Defense:** 10 **  
** **Speed:** 20 **  
** **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 10000/10000 (Immense) **  
** **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 14% Control **  
** **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 33% Control **  
** **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Expert Stage) [Speed +40], Multi-shot (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Penetrating Arrow (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10] **  
** **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Official Stage) [Attack +30], Heilig Pfeil (Offical Stage) [Attack +30], Blut (Basic Stage) [Attack/Defense +10], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Basic Stage) **  
** **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Expert Stage) [Speed +40] **  
** **Experience:** Combat experience (4,000)

* * *

Even my Attack and Speed stats increased as well, along with gaining 3000 more combat experience points. Also, discovering that I get more combat experience points if I fight more than one opponent or at least have to deliver the finishing blow.

"You know, I expected them to able to survive a few more attacks than died in a single hit." I thought out loud, which was true since my total damage should be 75 (Attack: 15 + Heilig Bogen: 30 + Heilig Pfeil: 30), but I easily killed these Cie'th with a single [Heilig Pfeil].

I noticed the looks on everyone's face are shocked how easily I dealt with the Cie'th, while Lightning, on the other hand, looked at me with relief. Like she knew I had a way to kill the Cie'th, but wasn't completely sure I would kill them so easily.

"Hm? Lightning, you know what this is?" I raise the [Heilig Bogen] up for everyone to see. Which was a black energy longbow, but I can see it more stabilized and not on the edge of breaking down like the first time I tried to form a [Heilig Bogen].

"Of course, you have shown me your bow before, but I do wonder why you're not using it in solid form." Lightning smile at me, letting me know that she is happy that I trusted her enough to show her my [Heilig Bogen]. Also, hinting me that maybe I must have figured a way to turn the [Heilig Bogen] into the same form as when I used [Vollstandig].

"Wait, is he a l'Cie?!" Hope cried out in horror as he took a couple of steps away from me, with a scared look on his face.

"Of course not!" Lightning scowl at Hope, causing the poor boy to flinch and took another couple steps back. But, mostly away from Lightning more now.

"Well, unless he got a tattoo like us. Then, I would have to agree with Lightning here." Snow said to everyone, as he looks at the l'Cie tattoo on his left forearm, causing everyone to look at it in shock before they too search for one on their body, hoping there is none, but sadly, that hope disappeared when they found the same l'Cie tattoo on their body.

I can tell by the look on Vanille's face that she already knows where her tattoo is without checking, but she did it anyway to hide the fact she knew by acting like everyone else to find it.

"Nope. Don't have one unless someone wants to check." I wiggle my eyebrows at Lightning, who frowns at me, but I can see her cheeks turning a bit pink. Though, I got the feeling she will check just to be sure when we're somewhere private and alone.

"Great." Sazh said with a bit of depression.

"You too?" Snow asks Vanille, who nods her head at Snow.

"Yep. Right here." Vanille pulls a bit of her skirt up on the left, where it near to her left butt cheeks.

Lightning stomp on my left foot when she saw me stare at Vanille the moment she revealed where her l'Cie tattoo was.

"You know I only love you, Claire." I give Lightning a strained smile.

Lightning rolls her eyes at me before pointing at where her l'Cie tattoo is, which was on her chest, slightly above her left breasts. This leads to me staring for a few seconds before I noticed Lightning smirking at me like she got what she wanted already.

Then look away, where I watch Hope fall to his knees.

"Why me?" Hope asked in a hopeless voice, then glare at Lightning, "I don't even know you! But, you have to go and attack that thing?!"

Lightning just frowns a little and looks away, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her as everyone else is looking at Hope with pity.

"Just leave me alone!" Hope shouts at everyone, as tears started to appear. "It's your fault... It's your fault my-! You could've-!" Hope started mumbling while not completely what he is about to say and looks like he can't with how unstable he is right now.

"I say we leave the kid." I whisper to Lightning, who look at me with an eyebrow raise, but didn't say anything. "I mean to leave him someone that could look after him or something. He is a child." I further explain what I meant by leaving the kid behind. Of course, there his whole [Focus] going on and failing would lead to becoming a monster, but I'm sure I have something to remove the side effects of failing a [Focus] in one of the journals.

"All of this is yours and Serah's fault!" Hope got up and shout at Snow.

Lightning narrows her eyes once more and this time at Hope. As he dares claims this is Serah's fault?!

"Watch it!" Snow snarls at Hope for blaming this on Serah, being blamed on himself is fine with him, but when it comes to Serah, the woman he loves, then it just crossed his line, causing Snow to snap for a brief moment.

At Snow's yell filled with rage; Hope falls on his butt and started crawling away from Snow and ends up almost hitting into Lightning. Making Hope scared, even more, with the way Lightning glare at him before he moved away from her as well until he got on his knees and crouched down into almost a ball position and cover his head with his hands. Too scared to even move now and with navie thoughts that if he ignores the people around long enough, then everything should get better.

"Yeah, I stand by what I just said." I whisper to Lightning, where she just let out a sigh of frustration, but I can see it on her face that she considered my words a bit more.

"Sorry." Snow said to Hope, but it looks like he didn't even hear it, let alone feel accept the apology.

Vanille walks over to Hope, kneeling down on one leg as she places her hands on Hope's shoulders, causing him to turn his head to look at Vanille.

"Everything is gonna be all right. You'll see." Vanille gives Hope a bright smile, "Come on." Vanille helps Hope onto his feet. "Off we go." Vanille drags Hope off to somewhere, making all of us look at them walking away. Before following them. Better than just standing here doing nothing.

"L'Cie, huh? Talk about a life-changer." Snow let out a sigh, but he knew he asked for this before, and now, he kind of regrets about offering himself to be the l'Cie. Since he is pretty sure Serah wasn't released from her eternal sleep and he still ends up paying the price of trying to see if he can talk with the fal'Cie as equal, really should have thought things through.

"Yep. We're all playing for Team Pulse now." Sazh said with heavy sarcasm as he looks at Snow with a forced grin, then his shoulders drop a little and look at the ground with despair. "Why me?" Sazh whisper, but almost everyone heard him.

As we walk down this small slope of frozen water and on the way down, we see part of the train trapped in the frozen lake.

"Okay, seeing how we're l'Cie." Lightning said to everyone where I cough in my hand, making her roll her eyes at me, "Almost everyone. Anyone got any idea what our [Focus] is? Let alone complete it in the first place?"

Vanille looks nervous before speaking, "I think... I saw it." This leads to everyone looking at her.

"Saw what?" Lightning question Vanille wondering what did she see, that has anything to do with their [Focus] and hope it's something or become a monster at the end.

Sazh jumps in this conversation, "That is how a [Focus] comes down, people." Sazh started walking again and raise his hands like he about to catch something. "The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse. That's why most people are afraid of becoming a l'Cie. Since you have a much higher chance of failing and becoming a Cie'th at the end."

Once Sazh's finished; both Lightning and Snow look at him with questioning gazes.

"Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all." Sazh noticed the looks he getting and quickly add this in before things get bad.

"Legends you say?" I mumble to myself, as I wonder if I had done any researches on these legends before my last reset.

"Did you see anything?" Lightning asks Hope, who looks very nervous and sad still with everything that happened to him today, and as to why Lightning wanted to ask the kid was out of pity to want him to be included in the group. After all, he a l'Cie now and a kid too, even if he did pissed her off more than once.

The look on Hope's face told everyone he was surprised to be asked this by Lightning of all people.

Even I was surprised by this and I think this happens in the game too, but not too sure about that, and if so, I wonder what is the reason for this action of Lightning's.

"Um. I don't know, it kind of all foggy, but I saw this big-I mean towering thing." Hope tried to describe what he had thought was his [Focus]. What Hope didn't expect was the reaction of almost everyone towards his words near the end.

"H-Hey, now. Did all of us have the same dream?" Sazh asked everyone, then pause for a moment when he glances at me, "Well, almost all of us." Sazh quickly added this in. Not wanting to anger the person, who has easily killed Cie'th with a single attack.

"Ragnarok." Both Lightning and Snow answered at the same time. Then, from the way everyone staring off into space, I would say they are having a flashback moment. Which looks a little weird from my point of view, to see all the main characters just literally staring into space with a blank look on their faces.

"So almost all of us had the same dream?" Sazh replied more of a question than an answer and the one who came out of the flashback first. "All of us as a l'Cie heard that same voice. Is this a common thing with newly branded l'Cie for those that been branded together at the same time or something?" Sazh's questions caused everyone to think about this.

"Wait, does this mean that was our [Foucs]? But, how are we supposed to know what to do from that?" Hope asks Sazh, completely forgetting what Lightning and Snow just said not a minute ago.

"That's the tricky part." Vanille spoke up before I can, "The dream's the only hint that fal'Cie gives us. Figuring out what to do with it, that's our job."

"Right then." I said dryly, "Hey, Lightning, what Ragnarok?" I wanted to know how she came to this conclusion.

"How can you not know what's Ragnarok?" Sazh looks at me like I was someone living under a rock or something, this was shared by the looks of Vanille and Hope. While Lightning and Snow knew why I didn't know.

"Ragnarok is from an old legend, where it shall appear on the Day of Wraith, the Pulse l'Cie will fulfill their [Focus] to bring Ragnarok to life and destroy Cocoon. And going by the dream; I have no idea if that was the past events or a vision of the future. Because if it is the latter, then the legend was more of a prophecy." Lightning explains to me, causing others to frown on this.

"I'm willing to bet we're those Pulse l'CIe, making us the enemies of Cocoon! I mean, isn't that our [Focus]? To-" Sazh was about to reveal what's the l'Cie's [Focus] in this group supposes to be, but was cut off.

"Save her."

"Say what?" Sazh looks at Snow, with a confused look on his face, even others were wondering what made Snow say this.

"Our [Focus] is to protect Cocoon." Snow said to everyone in a firm tone of voice, showing that he believes what he said just now.

"Just to jog my memory. What's Cocoon." I ask Lightning, who wasn't that impatience and is willing to explain to me. Making me want to question how much of a difference this Lightning is from her game character.

"Cocoon is a floating continent that's where we were at before coming here to Gran Pulse. The Cocoon is floating in the sky above the land of Gran Pulse, also known simply as Pulse to the people of Cocoon, like a low-hanging moon. Cocoon possesses highly advanced technology, which protects it against the supposed intruders from the planet below it. Also, Cocoon is ruled by the Sanctum." Lightning didn't so much as twitch when explaining this to me like she was waiting for me to ask this question and I bet in those resets, I asked this question more than once. "As for the Gran Pulse, the people of Cocoon are told that Pulse is a living hell for us. Honestly, I don't know if that's true or not at this point." Lightning finished explaining as she noticed the looks she gets. "I'll explain further later on." Then, lean closer to me and whisper, "Or just look through your notes. I think you wrote down a few basic information as a way to help you recover or relearn all the things that are common knowledge."

"Anyway!" Vanille quickly takes this chance to speak up before someone does, "And why do you think our [Focus] is to save Cocoon?" Vanille, along with everyone else, stares at Snow to hear what his response will be.

"Serah told us. She was trying to tell us before and knew we were about to become l'Cie and our [Focus] is to save Cocoon. We're all in this together." Snow said to everyone, then look around the place. "I'm going to look for Serah. She ought to be nearby. I'm not planning to leave her here." Snow starts running off without caring about the rest of us.

"Is it just me or does he has a short attention span? One moment he talking about how we need to save Cocoon, the next he searching for Serah." I look around if anyone else noticed, but saw nothing. "Just me? Alright." I'm starting to think that something wrong with these people or maybe it's just me, who is the one weird out of everyone.

"Wait for me! I'll come too!" Vanille shouts to Snow, as she begins running after him. "Wait!"

I look at Lightning, hoping she not like the rest.

"Don't give me that look. Plus, it should be a given that most people wanted to change the topic to something else that's less depressing. But, I highly doubt Snow was trying to change the topic. As you said, he has a short attention span. Wouldn't be a surprise if that was the case." Lightning said to me and at the same time bashing Snow while she gets the chance to.

"Come on, and like the soldier girl said. Thinking about the [Focus] and among other things related to being a l'Cie isn't something people would like to talk about too much. Plus, there isn't much to talk about right now. After all, who knows what our future will be." Sazh pats my shoulder, then walks after the Snow and Vanille. "Man, that boy can't stay still. Must be my age catching up to me." Sazh shakes his head at how reckless Snow is being.

Hope didn't say anything and follow with Sazh, leaving me with Lightning.

"Want me to check my notes, to see if there a way to remove your l'Cie brand?" I ask Lightning, who already has knowledge about the notebooks I have in my [Inventory]. So no need to hide about them with Lightning.

"Go ahead. I think you mentioned trying to figure a way in the past and I had no idea why you wanted to. But, at the very least I'm happy you did." Lightning said to me, then grab my right hand with her left and drag me along as we follow the rest.


	5. Arc 1 - Chapter 5: Persuading Others

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 5: Persuading Others**

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: The Waters Stilled)

"We need to find a way out of here. We can worry about everything else later." Snow said to everyone.

 _'I'm really starting to think Snow doesn't really know what he is doing at all.'_ I thought about how Snow has been acting so far.

"I can't see anything but crystal." Vanille said to everyone, making those that been ignoring their surroundings to finally register the water that has been frozen, to look like crystal in everyone's eyes. "It's pretty and all, but it's kind of creepy, too." That is something some of us agree to.

Everyone begins walking around, searching for an idea, where we end up walking in split paths, and in the middle is a group of five Cie'th. One of them was the same one we had faced from before; well, the ones I easily killed. The other four Cie'th didn't look that tough and look like maybe those weak monsters in most video games to fight in the early game.

Anyway, these four different looking Cie'th also has a crystallized and deformed appearance. As well as having a humanoid body. While having a darker shade of color close to a pattern of purple and gray, with claw-like for fingers being reddish. In the middle of their chest is a glowing red eye.

"A single Ghast and four Ghouls." Lightning said to me, causing me to raise an eyebrow on how does she know this. "Just came into my mind the moment I look at them. Must be a l'Cie thing." Lightning quickly informs me when she notices the look she got from me. Then, rush towards the four Ghouls with a quick spin slash with her [Gunblade], dealing enough damage to knock them onto the ground before leaping away from the Ghast that was about to smash her into the ground, which Snow came in and punch the Ghast in the chest, where it took a few steps back before charging right at Snow and smack him to the side.

Sazh took this chance to unload a full round at the Ghast, with Lightning doing the same after switching the form of her [Gunblade] into a rifle and began shooting down the Ghast until it falls on its back dead. The Ghouls that were dealt with by Snow after he was healed by Vanille, who cast [Cure]. The power to restore a target's health back up, which in this case, it was Snow being healed and he didn't seem to notice this and just took down all the Ghouls down with a few punches.

"It would be a shame to lose this healing power upon removing the l'Cie brand." I mumble to myself, as I continue to sort through my notebooks, to search for anything I could do to remove the l'Cie brand. Not caring that almost everyone was in combat with the Cie'th. Plus, I got to watch over Hope, who seems to be frozen in fear at the sight of the Cie'th.

Just I was about to walk over to the dead Cie'th to examine them. But, they disappeared like the same way I killed those Ghasts from before. Talk about disappointment, since I could have used them as test subjects to figure a way to prevent Lightning from failing her [Focus] and end up transforming into these Cie'th. If I don't find a way to remove her branded mark, though, I could just go through all my [Schrifts] again, to see if I have one that could remove it. I wouldn't put it past my previous self in picking out a [Schrift] for the purpose of removing the l'Cie brand just in case, later on, I can't find a way to remove them other than the fal'Cie removing it themselves.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Snow said to everyone, where he took the right path uphill, with everyone following after him.

"That was a lot of enemies." Vanille said mostly to herself than to the others.

"I'll go scope things out ahead, watch others, will you?" Snow said to Lightning and rush off before Lightning could even agree or disagree.

Going by the way Lightning glaring at Snow's back as she is mad at Snow for ordering her around.

"I'm seriously starting to think there something wrong with that guy's head." I said to Lightning, then all of us didn't wait for Snow's return and just follow after him. What's the point of scoping things out ahead when it's just better for everyone to stick together. Especially when we have a kid in the group to protect.

Not even 10-minute later and we found another group of Cie'th. With another single Ghast.

"And what is that?" I honestly don't remember every single enemy in the game. Luckily, l'Cie gained the ability to learn to know instantly what the enemies are.

"Wight. A winged Cie'th, with the wings replacing the arms and having a skinny body. Also, it's very weak, easy to kill in a couple of good hits, but it's fast and can evade attacks easily if attacked by someone inexperienced or lack ranged attacks." Lightning happily answered what the winged Cie'th is. "Also, it seems that Wight is usually together with a Ghast."

"I got this!" Snow yell, then charge right at the Ghast and three Wights recklessly without a plan.

"I'm going to out of my way and say this guy has a few screws loose." Sazh said to everyone, then quickly follow after Snow, with Vanille tagging as well, to back him up. "But, we got to keep the guy from being killed at the very least."

"We got this!" Vanille said cheerfully, not being aware that fighting a Cie'th in the first place was something an untrained person shouldn't fight with; and furthermore, not realizing she just left Hope behind and if there weren't any enemies somewhere hidden just waiting to attack him.

"Wuming, just wait here." Lightning said to me, not bother to say why, as she too rushes towards the group of Cie'th to fight with, which only took a solid minute to kill all four Cie'th, where Snow and Lightning managed to cast [Magic], with both Lightning and Snow somehow instinctively know how to use [Magic].

Snow's [Magic] looks like he throwing balls of blue light and upon making contact it would explode in ice-like sparkles.

While Lightning, on the other hand, just toss around balls of white light that look like stars and just explode on contact without leaving any fancy aftereffects like with Snow's.

On another note; Sazh solely kills the Ghast, with Vanille behind him as a backup. But, Sazh mostly took on the hit and run strategy by shooting the Ghast as it chasing after him while both Lightning and Snow dealing with the Wights by using their [Magic].

For me, I just continue going through my journals since the main casts need to gain more experience as l'Cie. Well, not like it do much after I remove their branded mark as a l'Cie.

"Now, this might work! [Magic] may be cursed, but it makes us stronger, doesn't it? What's to stop us from putting it to good use?" Snow said to everyone after dealing with the four Cie'th.

"I don't know about you, but besides the whole healing others with [Magic], which in a way, putting [Magic] to good use. There are many people out there who would say otherwise, no matter how much you try to help people with [Magic]." I said to Snow, who frowns at me before his smirk of confidence return.

"Come on, don't be like that. I mean, look at you, I bet you did great things for many people. I bet the rest of us can too." Snow tries to reason with me, as we move forward.

"I don't know about that. Seeing how I don't remember about it." I said dryly, causing Snow to chuckle quietly, forgetting that I have amnesia.

"Forget about that, how are we going to reach up there? Or should we look for a different path?" Sazh said to us, pointing at what looks like a broken-down metal bridge that leads up, where below is a steep end, that would definitely cause some bones to be broken if one's lucky to survive from the fall.

"Like this." I answered as I manipulate the [Reishi] around us and gather underneath our feet, then lift all of us up into the air, causing almost everyone to be shocked at this.

"WOAH NOW!" Sazh cried out in fear as his balance is very unstable and looks like he could fall over the edge of whatever this light blue platform is lifting him along with the rest in midair. "How is this possible?!"

"I-I-I..." Hope looks at me with fear and close to passing out when he looks to the side.

"Amazing!" Vanille didn't seem to be scared at all and seem to find this something fun to experience.

"How in the world are you doing this? Are you truly not a l'Cie?" Snow looks at me with confusion and suspicious.

"It's something he's born with, you don't need to worry about." Lightning answered in my place, as we land back on the cliff for us to resume moving forward. "Besides, if he were one, he should have either became a Cie'th or turn into a crystal, just like Serah." Lightning glare at Snow for making her remember what happen with Serah, causing Snow to look away.

Once I land us back on solid ground, on our left, there is a big metal bridge that actually part of a big Airship that broken apart and parts stuck inside the frozen lake now that I look at it carefully. Where I thought it was a metal bridge to lead us up to the cliff, but it wasn't and remember the cliff is part of the frozen lake.

"Right." Snow knew there were things that are not meant to talk about when it's a private subject. So, he thought about changing the topic, "Guys! We should fight it! Ragnarok!" Snow wanted to bring this up again, "This is the reason we're l'Cie. To stop it from destroying Cocoon!"

"Why is he bring this back up again?" I may be looking at Snow when asking this question, but I was mainly asking everyone else instead. After all, he already talks about this before and he brought it back up after just running off to search for Serah.

"Motivation speech?" Sazh replied, but wasn't completely sure about it.

"I don't really care." Hope mumbles his input while glaring at Snow. "Not like it brings back..." He didn't continue, but he kept on glaring at Snow, who doesn't notice this.

"Serah said to protect Cocoon, and then she turned to crystal. That's the proof right there. She completed her [Focus]! That means ours is to save Cocoon." Snow looks at Lightning, "Serah's fal'Cie was the same as ours." Before turning around to look at everyone else. "Our [Focus] has got to be the same. We were chosen to be guardians, to defeat Ragnarok! It makes sense!"

"The hell it does! You're grasping at straws, son!" Sazh is the first to rebuke Snow's reasons. "Pulse fal'Cie are Cocoon's enemies. We just got recruited by one of them." Sazh slowly walks over to Snow to give him a good stare, "If I were a betting man... I'd put us on the other side."

This ticked Snow off instead of being reasonable with, "So Serah's an enemy too?" Snow stomps his feet on the ground to show how he is getting frustrated now, "Well, I don't buy it!" Snow quickly changes his target to Lightning and quickly move closer to her as he grasps his l'Cie brand on his left forearm. "We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our [Focus]-" He was about to continue before he pissed Lightning off as she reaches for her [Gunblade].

But, I quickly pull her back before she does, "Easy there Lightning. No need to be physical with the guy." And secretly sigh in relief that Lightning didn't try to struggle out of my arms. "Let me try to talk with the guy." I move Lightning behind me as I held the notebook I was reading, which is just what I needed to use for this situation. "Hate to burst your bubble, Snow. But, from what I, before I lost my memory, have researched in the past. While a l'Cie is generally thought of as having a single specific [Focus], it is possible for l'Cie to be created without one, whereupon the l'Cie instantly transforms into a Cie'th. Furthermore, there are some cases where l'Cie can be transformed into crystal despite not having to complete their [Focus]." I read from my notebook before closing it. Though, there is more information I could share, and I mean there is a lot more as this notebook contains information about known fal'Cie and other related information in this notebook, which I haven't picked a good title for this notebook nor did the previous me before the last reset or the ones before that as well had come up with one.

Yet, the information in this notebook is very important and also dangerous in the wrong hands. So, I put it back inside my [Inventory] after reading out loud the information for everyone that should know.

"And how do we know what you said is true?" Snow question me, not believing what I just said, "In fact, you lost your memory, how could we trust whatever you say?"

"Never said you have to trust me." I shrug my shoulders, "I'm just tagging along for Lightning and helping her out with whatever she needs." I seriously need to find the notebook, if there is one, about the history between Lightning and me. "I honestly don't care about saving Cocoon or not. Not my problem." I give Snow a lazy grin, who looks at me with a frown. "Also, why the hell are you bringing up a topic that you literally drop not a long ago, and now, you decide to bring it up back up, and for what?" I wanted to see if this was part of the game or Snow truly have something wrong with his brain, if not, then the game must have bad dialogue or something.

"Freeze!" Someone that's not part of our little group shouted and coming in the same direction we came from.

Soon we got surrounded by a group of soldiers. All of them armed with military rifles and in full bodysuit armors.

"Place your hands behind your heads-GAH!" The soldier that was speaking was brutally cut off as I appear before them with cold eyes and punch through their head, not even their helm protected them at all. As my punch was backed with [Blut Arterie], the offensive form of [Blut], granting me inhuman attack power. Also, capable of ensuring [Quincy]'s attacks can significantly damage a [Bankai]-wielding Shinigami. So, let alone a normal human with futuristic bodysuit armor wouldn't protect them.

Using [Hirenkyaku] to boost my speed as I begin a slaughter, not even bother to create my [Heilig Bogen] and just use pure brute force backing up with [Blut Arterie].

Not even a half a minute passed by; I went from attacking with brute force to killing much more efficient, yet very fatal and brutal. As I broke one soldier's left kneecap with a low kick before reaching out with one hand to grab the back of their head and pull closer to me for me to use the other hand to perform a quick snap to their neck, killing them instantly not before getting the chance to feel how their knee being broken.

I even killed the last soldier with a swift elbow smash to their throat before sweeping them off their feet with a kick and grabbing their shoulder by extending the arm I used from the previous attack and spin them in midair, where I did a snap kick to their head the moment their body spin upside down with their head near the ground, breaking their head into pieces.

Then, grab the left ankle and throw the headless corpse to the side, preventing any blood from touching me.

All these killings have done within a minute and just myself alone by using only [Blut Arterie] for increased offensive and [Hirenkyaku] for movement.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponents: 9)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade C**

 **Reward: Multiple by 9 x 10,000 combat experience points**

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming **  
** **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy **  
** **Attack:** 25 **  
** **Defense:** 10 **  
** **Speed:** 26 **  
** **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 10000/10000 (Immense) **  
** **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 21% Control **  
** **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 36% Control **  
** **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Expert Stage) [Speed +40], Multi-shot (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Penetrating Arrow (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10] **  
** **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Official Stage) [Attack +30], Heilig Pfeil (Official Stage) [Attack +30], Blut (Expert Stage) [Attack/Defense +40], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Hypercompetence (Grandmaster Stage) **  
** **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Advanced Stage) [Speed +50] **  
** **Experience:** Combat experience (94,000)

* * *

Almost everyone looked at me with shock and horror, that I killed all these soldiers without even giving them a chance to fight back nor allowing them to ask for mercy.

However, only one person finds this normal and it's Lightning, who only looks at me with sadness and must know why I would kill these soldiers without hesitation; furthermore, I killed without even thinking about it. I just reacted and by the time my brain caught up. I've already killed all the enemy soldiers.

"Holy shit." Sazh said what's on everyone, but Lightning, minds and wonder what soldiers do to trigger me, to ruthlessly kill them and so fast.

"Now, I know why Serah never wanted to introduce me to the guy..." Snow mumble to himself, but I heard him clearly and can roughly guess what his words meant.

"BAAAHHHHH!" Hope throw up at the sight of these dead bodies that were just alive not a minute ago.

"There. There. There." Vanille tries to distract herself by trying to help Hope calm down. But, one can tell she wasn't alright either and look like she may join Hope in puking her gut out.

"Well, I see your body still remember how much it hates these PSICOM soldiers." Lightning said to me, carefully walking over the blood on the frozen ground and stare at me for a couple of seconds, "Once again, I find myself baffled, that even when you lose your memory. Killing people seem like an easy thing for you." Lightning frown, but not at me, which I can tell. "Anyway, we need to move." Lightning said to everyone while her rage for Snow from before about Serah and the [Focus] disappear or more like waiting for the chance to rise without any interception.


	6. Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Free-! Oh

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 6: Free-! Oh...**

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: The Waters Stilled)

"Well, now. I wonder what these guys have done to me make it the hatred literally print into my very body and would go for the kill." I thought out, after slaughtering a group of PSICOM soldiers. _'Seriously, I didn't realize it, but I switched to the [Schrift: Hypercompentence] during the slaughter.'_ Just to be sure, I bring up my status.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming **  
** **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy **  
** **Attack:** 25 **  
** **Defense:** 10 **  
** **Speed:** 26 **  
** **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 10000/10000 (Immense) **  
** **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 21% Control **  
** **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 36% Control **  
** **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Expert Stage) [Speed +40], Multi-shot (Basic Stage) [Speed +10], Penetrating Arrow (Basic Stage) [Attack +10], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10] **  
** **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Official Stage) [Attack +30], Heilig Pfeil (Official Stage) [Attack +30], Blut (Expert Stage) [Attack/Defense +40], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Basic Stage) **  
** **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Advanced Stage) [Speed +50] **  
** **Experience:** Combat experience (94,000)

* * *

I frown, as I see the [A-Schrift: Antithesis] instead of [H-Schrift: Hypercompetence] and wonder if this a subconscious thing, where I could switch in between [Schrifts] without having to check and to the point of even if I went through a reset. My body would still know about the [Schrifts] and use, which one's are the best to be used for the situations.

Because I could have sworn, that it was the [H-Schrift: Hypercompetence] when I last checked.

"Come on, Wuming. We need to keep moving." Lightning breaks me out of my thoughts. Where everyone, but Lightning, is trying their best not to show how afraid they are, which wasn't working them that well. As none of them would look me in the eyes without flinching or avoiding eye contact at all times.

"Alright." I replied while putting this matter behind for now. Who knows, maybe in the many journals stored inside my [Inventory] would explain to me or at least tell me if I'm switching between [Schrifts], subconsciously or not.

"So, I thought the soldiers would be tougher." Sazh said to everyone, trying his best to show he not afraid of the one that isn't a l'Cie. "These guys are PSICOM, right?" Sazh looks at Lightning, the only one that didn't seem to be afraid like the rest, then again, Sazh just thinks it's because she a soldier and must have seen her share of bloodshed if she isn't fazed by this. "Weren't they supposed to be the cream of the crop or something?" Sazh tries to avoid mentioning how they were taken down so easily by a single person.

"Yeah, but PSICOM is an anti-Pulse task force." Snow answered Sazh's question, "Haven't fought a war in centuries. Bunch of rookie troops swinging around overpriced toys."

Yet, no one comments on how these rookies didn't even get to show their worth before being slaughtered.

"So, either a regular soldier got more training than special forces or..." Sazh glance at me for a second, "They not really that strong like they say they are."

"Ha, nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of." Snow tries to bring the moral up for everyone and hoping this would make people forget about the whole one-sided slaughter, then again, it's hard to when there is a pile of corpses nearby.

"Cut the crap. These are grunts, not the PSICOM's elites. They are cold-blooded beasts. I should know, after all, I work with them once and planning to never again after I learned what they have done to Wuming." Lightning scowl at the unwanted memory arising. "Luckily, with Wuming here. We don't have to worry about these elites causing us any problem if they hit the field."

I glance over to Lightning upon hearing this and will question her about this later.

"Okay, good to know we got someone to help us out." Sazh said with a hint of relief, but still scared of the said person that could take down PSICOM's elites. A concept that frightens poor old Sazh.

"Then let's run away! Come on!" Vanille said to everyone before grabbing Hope, to be dragged along with us and away from the corpses. Sticking around just makes it worse for the kid, so Vanille takes this chance now while she can and do her best to help Hope with his newly gained mental scar.

"Hey, wait!" Sazh shouts for Vanille and Hope, but after looking back at everyone and glance at the dead bodies made him feel a little queasy, and decided to move away from this area by using Vanille as an excuse to switch to another location. "Wait for me!"

Snow looks at Lightning for a few seconds before following the others.

"Let's go." Lightning said to me.

I took out the same book I was reading out of my [Inventory] once I realize I put it back during the moment the PSICOM soldiers show up. Still, I need to do some reading; however, I have to watch where I'm going while reading, quickly I run after the others before I am left behind. Of course, once everyone slows down, I'll go back to reading.

While going down through a narrow passage with two high frozen walls. But, the narrow path is wide enough for me to go through without any problems. At the end of the passage, where I arrived at an open area just the moment for me to see the others haven killed off a group of Cie'th.

 _'Man, they are killing these Cie'th very fast.'_ I thought to myself, curious if the reason why they have an easier time killing the Cie'th is due to being a l'Cie or they are just that good, to begin with.

Another two paths for us to go through, but we went left seeing how the right is just an end, nowhere to go from there unless we're planning to climb down, where the high chance that some of us falling. After all, these aren't rocks for us to grip on and are ice, very slippy if one

But, I guess some of us have forgotten, that I can just bring us down safety with [Hirenkyaku].

Either way, going down the left path would have taken us going down anyway, but it just takes a bit longer time to get to.

* * *

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: Amid Timebound Waves)

We've arrived in an open area again, where we found what looks like a four-legged fish that can walk on land, with a metal mask over its face, leaving big gaps for the eyes and mouth.

"Uh-oh... They don't look friendly at all." Vanille said to everyone.

"Breshan Bass!" Hope cried out, "There are so many of them!"

"Great, other than Cie'th and soldiers. We have to deal with feral creatures." Sazh sound very depressed upon seeing these monsters.

"I wonder." I mumble to myself, flipping a few pages before finding the one I wanted. Just enough time for the others to kill off these feral creatures. That's what these Breshan Bass are.

* * *

 **[Feral Creature] -** A genus biological-in-nature monsters. They are "products" of the fal'Cie which were created during the crafting of Cocoon and Gran Pulse hundreds of years ago.

* * *

A small note, but still very important. However, this made me wonder how in the world, I managed to find all the information in this journal of mine unless they are in books that everyone in public could read. I highly doubt it, though. For the time being, I will keep this book close to me at all times and put it back in the [Inventory] right away when a battle occurs and take it out afterward. Since this book should be like a guide or just notes on many things about this world. I mentally name this journal: [The Intel] for the time being.

"I swear, it's like every few minutes. Something would pop out to kill us, are we cursed to always encounter something we need to fight?" Sazh groans as he was almost got his leg bitten off by one of the Breshan Basses.

"Who knows, but just think on the bright side. We're getting the combat experience, we need as l'Cie." Snow said to Sazh, "Plus, with all these enemies. We're bound to get stronger with each battle we overcome."

"Yeah, get stronger." Sazh snort, "Of course, we do, with our [Focus] and all the danger being a l'Cie. We need to be stronger or we end up dead, that's for sure."

"Come now, lighten up. We're still alive and well. We just need to keep on pushing forward!" Vanille noticed how down Sazh is and wanted to cheer him up.

"Right." Sazh just gives Vanille a smile, which was easy to make with the way he sees Vanille smiling for him. May as well, see things on the bright side instead of the depressing side. Better for his health.

Going down a slope, where we come across a few glowing yellow crystals and running on a bridge that is just a broken down metal part of something and above is a frozen wave. Almost close to crashing down on the metal bridge.

"Weird, isn't it? Of all the messed-up ways to meet..." Snow thought of something to lighten up the mood. "We still haven't introduced ourselves to each other. I'm Snow Villiers." Snow decided to introduce himself first, then glance at Hope. "Short stuff?" Snow wanted to help the kid out by going first and getting it out of the way.

 _'I just realize, that no one introduces themselves after I told everyone my name.'_ I noticed how I was the only that said my name, and Lightning's real name as well back where the main cast woke up and discover them being a l'Cie.

"Hope. Hope Estheim." Hope said his name, but didn't say anything else afterward.

"What about her?" Vanille points at Lightning.

I wonder if she forgot, that I called out Lightning's real name from before or not.

"Bodhum Security Regiment. She goes by 'Lightning'." Snow answered in Lightning's place. "The last name's Farron. First? Well, Wuming over there said it already."

"Claire, wasn't it?" Sazh look at Lightning, then end up flinching with the way Lightning glaring at him for saying her real name. "Okay, I'll just call you Lightning. Not the other one. Message received."

"I'm Vanille!" Vanille cheerfully shouts her name.

"Sazh Katzroy, nice to meet you guys." Sazh nods at everyone. While continue moving, but now walking to save up energy after fighting those Breshan Basses. "You know, it's not right. Why should kids have to get dragged into this?" Sazh looks at Hope with pity and at Vanille, where Sazh has no idea if she a kid who looks mature for her age or someone just entering adulthood with the way she acts.

"I'll keep the kids out of trouble." Snow said to Sazh, as he walks up to him.

Sazh gives Snow a pat on the back and said, "Problem with that. You're one of them." Sazh shook his head with sadness. "Trying to take on the Pulse fal'Cie, that was our first mistake. Should have left it to the Sanctum. Then again, we've counted on the Sanctum's fal'Cie for food, water... everything we've needed since the time we were born."

"I don't know. Pretty sure, I must have done many things before I lost my memories, and none of them rely on fal'Cie." I pause for a moment to look at Lightning, "Right?"

"No clue, but I think what Sazh meant is in general of where all the food and water come from." Lightning explained, causing me to frown.

"Who cares. Besides, you still helped us out. Why's that? Gotta be something." Snow looks at Sazh with his arm folded.

"There might've been." Sazh replied, "Not so sure anymore."

"Decision. Decision. Decision." I mumble to myself while reading a different journal, to see if there anything I could use to help Serah and Lightning, the others maybe. May as well check what all the [Schrifts] I have that could work.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Going uphill and we come across these weird-looking dogs, that has no eyes and some sort of red plate armors on their head and on the side of their legs, along with their back as well. The weird-looking dog is called Pantheron, which are biological weapons created to serve as PSICOM guard dogs and bloodhounds.

Nevertheless, they weren't much problem with Snow taking the hits for everyone and allowing everyone else to counterattack. All the Pantherons has taken care of in no time.

On our journey to find Serah's crystallized form and some of us thinking about how to complete the [Focus] or at least thinking about what to do with their remaining leftover time before the time is close, to either complete the [Focus] and become crystallized or fail and become Cie'th.

More enemies pop up, but again, we've taken care of it. Well, the l'Cie has, not including Hope as he has no weapon whatsoever and still too scared to fight back. Leaving it to me to watch over him most of the time, but at the same time, this would prevent me from earning combat experience points for future usage.

I did, however, noticed how everyone starting to get better at syncing up with each other during combat. With Snow being the tank, Sazh for long-range, and Lightning being the damage dealer by switching from melee combat before backing off, to shooting and using her [Magic].

Further up ahead, we came across a group of PSICOM soldiers, which I killed off the very moment they came within my line of vision, with a [Heilig Pfeil] each to the head. An instant kill.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponents: 4)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade C**

 **Reward: Multiple by 4 x 10,000 combat experience points**

* * *

"Got damn son, what did those guys do to you?" Sazh asks me, "I wonder what kind of past you have to make you hate the PSICOM so much that your first reaction is to kill them on sight."

"Your guess is good as mine." I shrug my shoulders, not caring that I'm scaring Hope and the others, as I dismiss the [Heilig Bogen].

"It must be terrible." Vanille looks at me with pity, but I can see the hint of fear in her eyes and still avoiding eye contact.

And once again, I wonder what I have done in the past, because I know for sure, that able to tell what people feel just from their eyes alone, something that shouldn't be considered normal.

"We can find out later, for now, we need to keep on moving." Lightning said to me.

Soon, we came across the broken train that's frozen, where we use the side of the train as a surface area for us to use as a bridge.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: A Silent Maelstrom)

"Serah." Lightning called out, where we found Serah's crystallized form stuck in a bigger crystal structure.

"Serah!" Snow shouted as he runs towards Serah's crystallized form. Then, he got on his knees to get a good look. "Serah! I'll get you out of there!" Snow promise, as he holds her crystal hands.

Then, Snow got up and quickly head over to his right, where he saw this large metal object that almost the same size as him, with a metal needle at the end. Snow used the end to stab at the bottom edge around Serah's crystal form in hope that by digging around she would be free.

"I'll help you." Vanille said to Snow, where she uses her fishing rod's bottom to thrust into the ground.

"Thanks." Snow replied.

Sazh seeing this, found a metal rod, with a sharp end that looks like it's been broken off of something and uses it as his digging tool.

I glance at Hope, who just stood there and watch Vanille, Sazh, and Snow digging Serah out. Then, I look at Lightning, who is looking at Serah's crystallized form in silence.

"This is goodbye." Lightning said mostly herself.

"Give me a second to check, if there is a way I can do something." I said to Lightning before she walks off. I quickly go through the [Schrifts] I possess and found the one, that I could guess why I picked this one in the past just for this moment.

* * *

 **[F-Schrift: Freeing] -** The user can free themselves or others from being bound, chained, shackled, imprisoned, caged, etc. by binding powers, whether mental, physical, spiritual, etc. setting oneself/others free from whatever method is being used to bind them, and keep one from being shackled or tethered to something.

* * *

"Excuse me." I said to the three, as I place my left hand on Serah's crystal forehead and activate the [F-Schrift: Freeing], where I rely on instinct alone to do what I desire, and not a second later. A bright light appears, causing everyone to shield their eyes or risk going blind.

I blink a few times, as I still see some black spots in my vision before I was tackled to the ground.

"Wuming! I'm so happy you're alive!" I heard Serah's excited and happy tone of voice, and realized that the [F-Schrift: Freeing] work!

"Serah!" Snow cried out in happiness and rush over to hug the love of his life, but was pushed away by Lightning, who was nearby and got to Serah first.

Lightning didn't say anything, as she grabs Serah by the shoulders and looks at her little sister, for anything that wrongs in any way. Then, she caught something or more like she noticed something missing.

"Your l'Cie brand, it's missing!" Lightning looks at Serah's left bicep, where the l'Cie brand is supposed to be, but it's not there like it wasn't there, to begin with. Lightning pulls Serah into a hug, "I'm so sorry..."

Serah returns the hug, "It's okay, Claire. I'm back."

"That's nice and all, but mind getting off me? Lying on the ice isn't doing any good on my back, I'll tell you that for sure." I said to the Farron sisters, causing Serah to yelp and quickly got off me. "Thank you." Getting up from the ground, I pat the ice dust off my pants and shook my coat, to shake the ice dust off my back.

"Serah!" Snow shouted once more, then pull Serah into a big hug, causing Lightning to glare at him.

"Well, now. I see it with my eyes, but I still can't believe it." Sazh said in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Hope asks with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Wait, does this mean he could remove our l'Cie brand as well?!"

This caught the attention of everyone with the l'Cie brands.

"I really need to go through all the [Schrifts] I have." I mumble to myself, who knows what I picked in the past and maybe it could help me out against the fal'Cie. After all, I just stole one of their pawns aka Serah, and soon even more with the main casts. "Alright, come on, I may as well remove everyone's brands. Unless some of you guys wish to stay as a l'Cie?" I glance at everyone, but Serah since she no longer a l'Cie.

"I'm first." Lightning spoke up, "I rather not stay as a l'Cie any longer."

"Alright." I follow my instinct and place my hand on Lightning's l'Cie brand, which made Lightning blush and others as well, because I'm grabbing Lightning's left breast. "I didn't do this on purpose!" I cried out quickly as I remove my hand the moment [Freeing] took in effect and remove the l'Cie brand on Lightning's body.

"It's fine." Lightning avoids looking me in the eyes or anyone else while looking at the ground, with her blushing madly.

"The boy got guts, I'll say that." Sazh said to mostly himself, but everyone hears him. "Alright, anyone wants to go up next? If not, mind if I go next? Being l'Cie with the whole [Magic] is great and all, but I rather not end up failing my [Focus] and become a Cie'th."

"Go ahead." Snow didn't care if he goes last or not. All that matters to him is that Serah is here and not a crystal.

"Sweet." Sazh walks over to me, then felt a bit awkward, "Uh. Quick question, do you need to touch the brand to remove it?" This caused some of us to have a quick refreshing reminder of me grabbing Lightning's left breast just a few seconds ago.

"Let's just get this over with." I groan, causing some to laugh a little.

It didn't take even a few minutes before everyone here is no longer a l'Cie.

"Man, this whole day been crazy." Sazh said to everyone, feeling very refreshed and have a big smile on his face. "No worry about doing any [Focus] nor having to worry about people hunting us down for being a l'Cie. I think I have enough excitement for a lifetime."

Sadly, Sazh spoke too soon. As Sazh being flashed by a bright light, which came from a giant robot in the form of a tadpole that can fly without any metal wings or something, but it does have a scorpion-like stringer.

"Me and my big mouth." Sazh said with despair.


	7. Arc 1 - Chapter 7: Really Now?

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 7: Really Now?**

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: A Silent Maelstrom)

"Maybe we shouldn't have to stop being a l'Cie so fast. It would have been great to have [Magic] right about now." Snow is the first one to speak up, where we're currently up against a giant mecha. That could just crush us by literally landing on top of us.

"Nah, it's fine." I put away the book back in the [Inventory] before I bring out the [Heilig Bogen], where it now becoming a bit more solid than before. Next is [Heilig Pfeil], which also took on a more solid appearance. Drawing the bowstring until it's fully drawn into the shape of a crescent, where I use [Penetrating Arrow] and release the arrow, causing winds to pick up and blasting some of the others near me off their feet at the small shockwave produced by activating the [Penerating Arrow].

However, unexpectedly, the [Heilig Pfeil] pierce right through alright, but the [Heilig Pfeil] didn't cause the giant mecha to explode like I was expecting it to.

"Okay, maybe not fine." I may have been overconfident because I honestly thought a [Penetrating Arrow] would do the trick, but I guessed wrong. Since I may have put too much strength into that [Heilig Pfeil], where it went too fast and went straight through without causing too much damage on impact or caused much impact inside damage either.

"Do something, because we can't!" Sazh yelled in absolute fear and regretting, for giving up being a l'Cie so quickly if he knew this was going to happen just a few seconds after being free of being a l'Cie.

"I feel like this might be the worst day of my entire life." Hope said in a lifeless tone of voice, that just says he gave up on life and wanted it to end already, so he doesn't have to experience all the hardships, and mostly hoping this is just one big nightmare.

This would be a good time for Vanille to cheer Hope up, but at the moment, she kind of having a bit of a panic attack due to the giant mecha before her eyes, that ready to crush everyone here.

The giant mecha begin to move; therefore, I try a different approach and pull the bowstring for less than a second before releasing it. Shooting off multiple arrows at once via [Multi-shot], attacking with hundreds of [Heilig Pfeil] in one single fire.

Yet, I did not stop there and repeatedly use [Multi-shot] together with [Rapid Fire] until I'm raining down the giant mecha with thousands of [Heilig Pfeil]. To the point, that the light of the thousands of [Heilig Pfeil] has caused almost everyone to close their eyes or move their hands in front of them due to how bright it is with how close it being.

* * *

 **System Notification:**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade C**

 **Reward: 10,000 combat experience points**

* * *

"And it's dead. I actually almost panic there for a sec." I dismiss the [Heilig Bogen] and wipe off the non-existence sweats on my forehead.

"Panic he says, I wouldn't have expected that." Sazh let out a forced chuckle as he and the others no longer even see the giant mecha as it's been destroyed to the point of not even a scrap metal left behind. Even the wall of ice behind the giant mecha was gone and in its place is a giant gap.

"Oh wow, he took it all on his own." Vanille said in awe, forgetting to cheer Hope up, who clearly is more frightening than ever. But, for a completely different reason, or person.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure Wuming could have one shot that machine." Serah said to everyone, "Or did I remember wrong, Claire?" Serah looks at her older sister, for confirmation.

"Yup, give Wuming a few more days and he should get back to a decent level, where he could take on dozens of elite soldiers and come out unscratched, that if he doesn't use his bow and take his time taking one down by one." Lightning answered, not upset that Serah called her by her real name instead of her alias one. "Plus, Wuming usually uses his bow by shooting without even pulling the bowstring. I never could figure out how he does that."

"I can shoot with just one hand, without pulling the bowstring?" I look at Lightning with wide eyes, which some of the others doing the same.

"Yeah, I think you call it, [Klavier]." Lightning replied. "Anyway, we need to get on a move on. Since we have Serah back, we need to get out of here and decide what our next move be." Lightning begins walking away from the area, with Serah and me following her.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I like soldier girl's idea of leaving the area. Since we're no longer l'Cie. We are pretty much weaker now compared before of being a l'Cie and I'm pretty sure, that without us being l'Cie. We'll be taken down by the PSICOM sooner or later if they come at us in numbers." Sazh said to everyone, following Lightning, Serah, and me.

Hope didn't say anything and just quietly follow along, not that he could do anything else. Plus, without the power of a l'Cie, no regret on his part for not being one anymore and have no desire, becoming one again, but even he knows that with being a l'Cie. One could survive almost anything than what the normal human could possibly can.

"Yeah..." Snow quietly follows, where he begins to think about what to do now, that he no longer has to worry about becoming a Cie'th upon failing to fulfill the [Focus]. However, what Snow noticed is the way Serah hasn't even mention it, nor has she said anything about saving Cocoon.

"Oh! I hope we can find somewhere warm, because I don't think I would take sleeping here. Brrr!" Vanille act like the cold was getting to her, but the smile on her face says otherwise. Nevertheless, some of us smile at the way Vanille is acting.

I bring up my status, to see what changes.

* * *

 **Name:** Wuming **  
** **Status:** The Abnormal Quincy **  
** **Attack:** 36 **  
** **Defense:** 10 **  
** **Speed:** 39 **  
** **Reiryoku (Spiritual Power):** 10000/10000 (Immense) **  
** **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure):** 33% Control **  
** **Reishi (Spirit Particles) Manipulation:** 39% Control **  
** **Archery Skills:** Rapid Fire (Advanced Stage) [Speed +50], Multi-shot (Official Stage) [Speed +40], Penetrating Arrow (Trainee Stage) [Attack +20], Sniper's Eye (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10] **  
** **Quincy Skills:** Heilig Bogen (Advanced Stage) [Attack +50], Heilig Pfeil (Advanced Stage) [Attack +50], Blut (Expert Stage) [Attack/Defense +40], Vollstandig (Basic Stage) [Unknown], Schrift: Antithesis (Basic Stage), Klavier (Basic Stage) [Attack/Speed +10] **  
** **Movement Skills:** Hirenkyaku (Advanced Stage) [Speed +50] **  
** **Experience:** Combat experience (144,000)

* * *

 _'Well, in a few more battles, around 10 or so, then I should have 100% control in both [Reiatsu] and [Reishi Manipulation].'_ I thought to myself, where before [Reiatsu] was at 10% and [Reishi Manipulation] at 20%. So maybe by the end of today or tomorrow, I should have at the very least be at 50% for both.

Other than that, I recall that Lightning mention I could fire off [Heilig Pfeil] without having to pull the bowstring, which is [Klavier] and if I remember correctly, where this [Heilig Pfiel Technique] is used by Ryuken Ishida, and it shows up on my status. Meaning that I could use it all along and wouldn't have realized it until I either find it among the books stored away in my [Inventory] or Lightning mention it just now.

Therefore, I wonder if I have any other [Quincy Skills] that's just hidden away, ready for me to use them again once I have a hint of knowing about it. Since [Quincy Spellcasting] hasn't appeared on my status. But, the thing is. I have no idea I had [Klavier] in the first place, nor did I remember about it until now. So, in this case, I must have also lost memories on other [Skills] or even other categories besides the one on my status currently.

In fact, I don't think it would even work if I just try to think I do have them since before meeting up with Lightning and the others after the whole kidnap event. I did think about a few [Quincy Skills]. Yet, it did not appear on my status. Therefore, I either have to ask Lightning more about what else I could do since she was the one that mentions it and the [Klavier] appeared or I just need proof about it.

 _'I really need to go through my books.'_ I frown at how much I'm missing out, but I know right now isn't the best time to do so, I'm already pushing it with the book I have out most of the time already, but I really need it to refresh whatever memory I could trigger, and also because without the main cast being a l'Cie anymore. I honestly don't know if they still have the ability to scan the enemy to find out what they are.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: Encased in Crystal)

On the way to escape from this crystalizes lake. We have come across a few monsters. Nothing hard to take care of. In fact, I didn't even need to jump in as the main characters, without including Hope and Serah, fought and defeat these monsters.

"For crying out loud! Even when we're no longer l'Cie, monsters continue to come at us non-stop!" Sazh shouted in frustration as he almost had his arm chomp off by a Pantheron if it wasn't for Serah, who surprisingly quick on her feet and pull him away from the last second before Lightning finished them off three of the four, with the last dealt by Snow.

"I'm more surprised there even monsters here in the first place with this place used to be a lake and all." I said to Sazh, who begin to think about this and wonder where are all these monsters coming from.

"Wouldn't the fal'Cie be the one that sends these monsters after us due to not being l'Cie or a way to get us stronger through live combat?" Serah asks this as she explained how no monsters have even come near her during her time as a l'Cie, nor did she come across any monsters in the first place after she became one.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's the case." Lightning responded as she waits for her boyfriend to land them across this large gap in between two cliffs, with only two paths to the other end is a giant metal tube.

"Hey, uh, Serah." Snow finally spoke up after a while of being quiet for a while now.

"Yeah, Snow?" Serah looks at her boyfriend, and hopefully her husband in the future, after she gets her older sister's blessing.

Lightning really wanted to listen in the conversation between the two, but she got some monster frogs to take care of the moment her boyfriend land everyone down. Also, since out of everyone here, other than her boyfriend, she has the most combat training and took on the role of everyone's safety.

"Do you remember what was your [Focus] was before you became a crystal?" Snow decided to ask this important question that's been on his mind for a while.

I narrow my eyes on these two, but made sure to keep my awareness up for any incoming stray monsters. While Sazh continues to support Lightning from a distance. Shouldn't take them that long to take care of these frog monsters.

"Hm. All I remember is that everyone rushing to Cocoon and saving it by fighting this giant shadow being. I couldn't tell what it truly looks like with it being a complete shadow, like an actual shadow." Serah furrows her eyebrows, as she now finds her memory a bit fuzzy.

Snow kept quiet, waiting to see what his girlfriend would say next as Lightning finished with the battle against the Breshan Basses.

"Come on, we need to keep moving. No time to waste." Lightning said to everyone, snapping Serah out of it.

"We'll talk about this later, Snow. For now, we need to get to safety." Serah said to Snow, who looks like he wanted to argue, "Later, Snow."

"Fine." Snow decides to listen to his girlfriend, something he needs to do more often since he rather not lose Serah again.

We came across a giant metal bridge, where it leads to an ice wall, which was blown to pieces thanks to using both [Rapid Fire] and [Multi-shot]. This, of course, leads to attracting more Breshan Basses nearby, something I took care of easily enough. I even made sure not destroy the bridge either.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponents: 6)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade C**

 **Reward: 6 x 10,000 combat experience points**

* * *

Moving towards the now open ice wall, which seems to be exactly that. A wall, that hide an open path behind it, where the passage is a bit narrow, but not something we can't go through and fight in a closed space if any monsters decide to ambush us in such a narrow path; however, that wasn't the case as it only took us a couple of seconds to reach the end of the icy narrow passage.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S A ALPHA BEHEMOTH!" Sazh yelled at the top of his lungs, where all of us found a foe just waiting for us.

A large four-legged mecha beast, where its torso looks like it's been lifting weights for a living if it wasn't a machine. Either way, this Alpha Behemoth charge right at us, with a swipe of its right machine front claw.

"Watch out!" Lightning shouted as she jumps in front of the large mecha beast with a few slashes of her [Gunblade] in sword mode, but that barely did any damage other than irritate the thing. Forcing Lightning to duck and roll to evade from being attacked by a swipe from the mecha beast's left front claw.

I already have [Heilig Bogen] out and fired off four [Heilig Pfeil] in a quick burst with [Rapid Fire] and [Penetrating Arrow]. Each [Heilig Pfeil] piercing through the Alpha Behemoth's front leg joints and the eyes. Sending it down crashing down, where Snow took this chance to rush forward to deliver a strong punch to the large mecha beast's head.

To my surprise, Snow's punch actual crack the mecha beast's metal plate head, even with him not being a l'Cie anymore. And suddenly I wonder if Snow possesses inhuman superstrength or something, because I know for a fact that he shouldn't be able to do that.

Then I got my answer to how when Lightning snaps her fingers, where she generates a modified gravity field around her and jumping into the air before landing on top of the mecha beast's back, then stab her [Gunblade] straight through the Alpha Behemoth's head. From the top to down.

The Alpha Behemoth's body shook for a bit before fall down, causing a bit of wind to pick up.

* * *

 **System Notification:**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

"Huh, so even without being a l'Cie. Lightning is a badass." I thought out loud, which caused Lightning to actually blush at my praise.

"I wouldn't take all the credit. After all, you did modify my [Grav-Con Unit] to be able to use together with my [Gunblade] and among other things." Lightning tries to act like her boyfriend's praise for her, didn't affect her one bit and try to push this claim over to her boyfriend.

"A what now?" I knew what it is from reading it one of the journals I was skimming during my trip in the sky and come across the [Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP)], with Lightning's [Grav-Con Unit] fall under.

* * *

 **[Antimatter Manipulation Principle]** \- [AMP] forms the foundation for a variety of technological wonders, enabling phenomena ranging from phase-space interference to the manipulation of gravitational force. Humans ordinarily lack the means to wield [Magic], but through the use of [Manadrives], another product of the principle, it is possible to synthesize its effects.

* * *

 **[Grav-Con Unit]** \- This is a military-issue [Manadrive Device], which generates a modified gravity field that allows whoever the field surrounds to perform feats of near-superhuman agility and survive jumps from immense heights. Also, allow the user to manipulate their personal gravity to gain temporary float in midair.

* * *

In fact, there was more information on different versions of the [Grav-Con Unit], so what Lightning just mention about how I modified it. It is true and I can guess the knowledge and experience over the [AMP] is inside my [H-Schrift: Hypercompetence].

"My [Manadrive Device]." Lightning point at her left shoulder guard, which is the [Grav-Con Unit]. "This is something given to me by the military and while you were studying the [AMP] at the time. You were considered an expert in the field and helped me by modifying it to suit my combat style. To begin with, it wasn't this appearance before and was this small metal box I would have to carry around all the time."

"Oh." I blink in surprise, to think I made a major modification on the [Grav-Con Unit].

"Boy, I wonder what kind of person you were, to be an expert in the [AMP]. Do you have any idea how much people would pay you for your service? A lot." Sazh shook his head in disbelief, to find someone in their group to be an expert in [AMP]. A very hard field to study in and most people only know how to use the devices made with [AMP] than create it.

"I just remember!" Serah spoke up, "Wuming here is the one that made your [Strength-boosting Emblems] that are on your coat, Snow." And just like that, my answer from before on how Snow cracked the Alpha Behemoth's head came true.

"I honestly forgot about that." Snow looks at me in shock, to learn I was the one who made his [Strength-boosting Emblems].

"That's amazing!" Vanille looks at me in awe.

"Anyway, we need to keep on moving." Lightning said to everyone, as she starts running with the rest of us following her.

* * *

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: The Frozen Falls)

We ran across a bridge look like the side of a train or airship. Up ahead, we had to slow down a bit as we heard voices. A large massive yellow airship and other smaller airships flying by and below from the cliff we're on. We can see many soldiers.

Both Lightning and Serah grabbed me by my arms, preventing me from rushing down to slaughter these soldiers.

"Calm down, Wuming. There's too many of them." Lightning whisper to me, where I noticed I have my [Heilig Bogen] and to my surprise. It's completely solid and has the same appearance as when I had [Vollstandig] activated.

"Alright. I'm calm." I dismiss the [Heilig Bogen], but neither Lightning or Serah release their grip on me. So I guess I would still have rushed down, even if I tried not to, but the instinct to kill these soldiers must be very strong in me if it required my girlfriend and her sister to hold me back the entire time.


	8. Arc 1 - Chapter 8: Time To Leave!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 8: Time To Leave!**

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: The Frozen Falls)

"They must be hunting down Purge survivors." Sazh guessing on why there so many soldiers down below. "This includes us too, by the way."

"I hope everyone made it out okay." Vanille said with a hint of concern for those survivors, where all of them are innocent.

"So do I." Sazh replied, "But nowhere is safe for them right now. Not with them trying to hide in this frozen lake, where sooner or later, they will either be found or freeze to death from staying here too long without anything to warm them up unless they wearing very warm clothes." Sazh smacks the icy ground in frustration. "Damn it. Just 'cause they shared a neighborhood with a fal'Cie... They get treated like Pulse-trained rats." Sazh shook his head, knowing most other people would say otherwise as long they not involved personally.

"That's why we got to save them." Snow said with determination, "That's why I and a group of friends of mine formed NORA. To make sure to protect those that can't protect themselves." Snow made a fist, with the eager to reunite with his friends.

"Oh? Planning to leave Serah?" Lightning mock Snow, who frown instantly and would have said something if it wasn't for Serah.

"Come on, we don't need to argue with another. We still have to avoid these soldiers from detecting us." Serah knew how much her boyfriend annoys her sister, truly she wishes these two would get along.

"So, do people really hate Pulse?" Vanille asks Sazh once knowing there won't be any shouting between Lightning and Snow.

"Not hate." Sazh let out a sigh. "More like fear. Tens of millions of people... all scared of Pulse boogeymen." Sazh looks at his chest, where there used to be the mark of being a l'Cie. "They would be shaking in their beds every night if they knew, that l'Cie were around. Even I'm shaken from being a former l'Cie myself." Sazh knew the horror of being a l'Cie and what comes with it.

"But... They Purged that entire town!" Vanille look at the soldiers moving with a hint of fear and worry for the people that have been driven out of their homes.

"It's crazy, I know. But, the Sanctum fal'Cie did nothing to stop it." Sazh said in a much more tired voice. "Up until now, Eden's always stepped in to correct their errors in judgment. Guess humans aren't worth the effort." Sazh let out another tired sigh, but this one is filled with hopelessness. "Figure they'll let us just kill each other off." Sazh finds a bit of happiness for not being a l'Cie anymore. Thanks for the small miracle.

"L'Cie are not human. OW!" Hope spoke up after all this time of being quiet, but didn't speak in a good way. Which earned him a slap on the back of his head from me.

"Of course, l'Cie are human." I scowl at Hope, "After all, what the hell are you right now? Former l'Cie or not, you've been turned into a l'Cie before. Look at yourself and tell me you're not human." I knew how being a l'Cie means a lot for most people, but the way Hope spoke up like they weren't humans just trigger me for some reason.

"Wuming..." Lightning calls out to me, causing me to stop and look at her.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow, wonder what she calling me for.

"Put your bow away." Lightning said calmly, "We can't allow the soldiers to notice us."

"Bow?" I look down, to my surprise, I have the [Heilig Bogen] out and already have the bowstring pulled, with a [Heilig Pfeil] created, locked onto one of the PSICOM soldiers before us and I'm just a second away from releasing the bowstring. "Whoops." I quickly dismiss the two before I accidentally give our position away.

"Seriously, do you not remember anything that could cause you to react in a violent way whenever you're nearby a PSICOM soldier or something?" Sazh asks in disbelief, to think he would see someone would have killed without realizing it themselves if there weren't anyone to stop them before it's too late.

A loud sound of engines roaring, causing the crystal ground to shake.

"What now?" Lightning tries to search for the cause of this loud noise.

"Shit, things are not going well for us." Sazh knew their lucks and just pray for all of them to survive this whole thing.

"I-" Hope wanted to say something, but decide to keep quiet.

"There!" Lightning spotted a group of Airships passing coming from our right, where six Airships passed by. "They're sealing off the area. They're trying to trap the stragglers. We've got to get moving before we're caught in the net." Lightning look at everyone with a frown.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sazh agreed right away to start moving.

"Don't worry, we got this." Snow said to everyone, ignoring the way Lightning scoff at him, which made him frown a little before a smirk instantly replace it when Serah look at him with a smile. Giving him the boost he need just from it alone. "We got people to save and be the heroes they need."

"Yeah, I'll leave the hero job to you while I just stick with both Lightning and Serah." I said dryly, causing Lightning to smirk and Serah playfully slaps my shoulder. Knowing that I'm mocking Snow, who seems to not get it with the way he gives me a thumbs up.

Going down the small crystal ramp on our right, through a small tunnel. Leading to as passage, that is a big wide enough for a battle, but very dangerous still due to on the right side is a pitful, that's high enough to kill someone from the fall alone.

We came across two PSICOM soldiers, where their only weapon is some kind of short knife and is mostly in black and purple line color pattern.

"Sur-GAH!" One of the two PSICOM soldiers was about to shout something, but was silent with a [Heiliig Pfeil] to the throat and heart. With the same thing happening to his fellow comrade, who has already been dealt with a second after him.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponents: 2)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 2 x 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

At this point, almost everyone got used to seeing me killing PSICOM soldiers the moment they appear in our sights.

"Anyone curious about why there were PSICOM soldiers so close to where we were before?" I had to ask this.

"Most likely, these are PSICOM Trackers. Known for being used to scout the area, where they specialize in tracking mostly and has the minimum in combat. So if we face a group of PSICOM Trackers, I'm sure most of us could take on them as long we're not alone." Lightning answered the question. "Also, be careful as most of the time. There will be Watchdrones nearby if there are PSICOM Trackers around."

Sure enough, going by what Lightning said. In the next few minutes during the travel out of here. We came across a small group of Watchdrones and due to everyone no longer being a l'Cie. Only a selected few could fight, but luckily, the numbers were on our side as we dealt with the Watchdrones.

I didn't even need to join in the fight and just protect the ones that can't fight at all.

Down a metal ramp, where up ahead, there are more PSICOM Trackers and one of them is wielding a rifle. Sadly for these three PSICOM soldiers. They never even got the chance to speak as they were killed off right away.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponents: 3)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 3 x 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

"Hey, can we take a break for a minute or two? I think being a l'Cie made it easier for us to continue moving without resting that often." Sazh said to everyone, very tired and with his legs a bit sore now.

"Pretty sure, if we do that, the soldiers will find out much sooner than we wanted." Serah said to Sazh, causing the old man to sigh tiredly. "Cheer up, at least we got Lightning and Wuming here to make sure we make it out of here all alive." Serah gives Sazh a smile, knowing how hard it must before those that are not used to moving in such long-distance and without much rest in between the travel time.

"Hey, what about me?" Snow find a little sad he wasn't mentioned as well.

"Oh? So you're going to protect me personally?" Serah asks Snow with an eyebrow raise.

"No, no! I'm always here to protect you." Snow panic for a few seconds before seeing Serah giggling at him, causing Snow to sigh in relief.

"Yeah, but do we really have to go this way? I mean, look at this crystal hill. One small slip and you can kiss your life goodbye." Sazh points at the only path everyone can take before being reminded again why it was easier like the last few times when coming across this type of passage. "Sorry, I keep forgetting we have you here." Sazh said to me, as I'm bringing everyone up the hill via [Hirenkyaku].

"It's no problem. I'm pretty sure it would take us an hour or so for those that are not l'Cie to climb up this hill. Of course, if someone has a [Manadrive] that could make things easier to climb this hill. Then, that is a different story." I said to Sazh, who just chuckles, where he agrees with my statement.

"I feel sick." Hope's face begins taking on a green hue, urge to puke with high up from the ground.

"Don't worry, Wuming will make sure none of us fall." Serah said to Hope, with Vanille patting Hope on the back gentle, to help him out.

* * *

20 minutes later*

On the way up, we came across a Ciconia Velocycle, taking a futuristic floating motorcycle, which powered by [AMP]. From what Lightning explained to me when I was shocked by its appearance before Lightning destroyed with a few rounds from her [Gunblade: Rifle Mode] by shooting with precise shots at the weak points to cause it to explode, then dealt with the single Watchdrone close by.

We've arrived at another clearing only this time a long view at the crystallized lake and Vanille was the first to notice the view, getting ahead of the group when landing back on the solid surface.

"Whoa! This whole place is crystal!" Vanille shouts in awe.

"No kidding, and to think I would have missed this if it wasn't for Wuming releasing me from my crystal stasis." Serah agreed with Vanille's comment as she enjoys the view from up here as well.

"Man, if it wasn't for our problem with PSICOM at the moment. I wouldn't mind coming back here to enjoy the view more often with you, Serah." Snow grins at Serah, who grin back.

Drawing an eye roll from Lightning on the side. Yet, this leads to Lightning spotting more Sanctum Airships in the distance, giving her a bad sign that more trouble will be heading their way, things were going to get worse than their usual bad luck so far.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, but how did it feel like becoming a crystal, I mean?" Sazh asks Serah, who had a thoughtful look on her face with others curious about her answer.

"Well, for one thing, the crystal tear, which Snow carried. Enabling me to hear him and see what he saw. Anything else, I don't have a clue." Serah shrugs her shoulders, with a smile on her face.

Snow grin grew as he reaches into a pocket to bring out the said crystal tear, but end panicking, as he begins searching for the crystal tear that seems missing.

"If what you're searching for is the crystal tear, then it should have melted when Serah no longer in a crystal stasis." I said to Snow dryly, causing Serah to try to hold her giggle because she figures out the same thing. Making Snow rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Vanille was in deep thought before gazing at Serah, "Hey, Serah. What was your [Focus]?"

This draws the attention of everyone, even Hope who just stare into the crystallized lake to pay attention to Serah. But, it's Snow that paid extra attention due to asking about this before.

"From what I can recall at the moment. I see everyone, but Wuming, rushing to Cocoon and saving it by fighting this giant shadowy figure. I couldn't tell what it is with it being the shape of a shadow without giving me any hint of what else it could be." Serah frown, "In fact, my memory is a bit fuzzy about this. Because the moment when I saw everyone before I turned into a crystal. I head this whisper, for me to let everyone know that Cocoon needs to be saved and that it. The moment I tell this to you guys, other than Wuming who I thought was dead. I begin to turn into a crystal. As proof of my [Focus] being completed." Serah answered and explain what her [Focus] supposed to be to everyone.

I find this unbelievable. _'Then again, I have lost my memories. So who knows.'_ I shook my head, then begin walking off, with Lightning following right behind me. The rest start following us not a few seconds later, with Serah and Snow speaking about Serah's [Focus] a bit more.

Walking a small path ahead; we've encountered three Watchdrones. Easily destroyed by both Lightning, Snow, and Sazh. The rest of us just watch from the sideline; well, more like I was protecting those who can't fight and/or don't even have a weapon to use in battle.

After the battle finish; we continue to move in this small passage that leads in one direction. While some were still feeling tired from the walking. They knew they've to keep on moving. Staying much longer will only complicate things, not to mention there may be more soldiers coming right from behind.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: Gates of Antiquity)

We've finally left the small path as it leads to an open area, where we came to an interesting site, Lightning stopped for a moment, gazing at the area. Everyone doing the same, to see the site before our eyes. Especially, the large ruins in front of everyone. Some places were crystallized. Going by the structure it seemed to be very old like it had been years.

"Man, I don't think I ever have seen such a place before." Snow said in awe, to discover a large ruin here.

"I wonder what kind of history it holds." Serah look with interests.

"Pretty sure, everyone back on Cocoon would go crazy about this place. The place could be worth studying." Sazh shrugs, "But, I'm more concerned about if there are monsters inside, waiting for us to show up for them to eat us." Sazh may be speaking in a depressing way, but he spoke the truth nonetheless.

"Maybe we should go find another path?" Hope begins to become nervous at the thoughts of finding what horror resident in this place. Bad enough, he had to keep on hiding away from the PSICOM soldiers or risk being shot at.

"Come now, I'm sure there something here would help us get us out of here." Vanille said to Hope in a cheerful voice. "Come on!" Vanille drags Hope up the stairs, with Serah and Snow following right behind them. Serah is a bit concern for Hope's safety due to him being the youngest in the group.

"Careful. This place may not be safe. PSICOM should probably have taken over this area by now." Lightning warned mostly towards her little sister than the other.

"Now, why you got to say that? With our lucks, what you said bound to be true." Sazh gives Lightning a frown, then shakes his head.

"Better to know there is an enemy than being caught off guard from getting ambushed by the enemy we have no idea of." Lightning calmly replied.

"At least we're making progress on leaving this place." I pat Sazh on the shoulder, who just smiles at me in return for comforting him a bit. But, he still didn't dare to look me in the eyes.

Climbing the long staircase, leading to the inside of the ruins where we came across a familiar enemy. As soon as we arrived at the top, we spotted another Alpha Behemoth patrolling the area.

"Well, look like Lightning is right about the military having the ruins under their control." I said to everyone.

The Alpha Behemoth also spot us, then rushing straight towards us. Luckily we've fought one before and knew how to take it down easier compared with the first one. As we use the same strategy as before.

I struck it down first, by removing the Alpha Behemoth's mobile ability. Allowing Lightning to thrust her [Gunblade] straight into the Alpha Behemoth's forehead, then pull her [Gunblade] out to move out of the way. Snow came rushing right in to directly punch the Alpha Behemoth's head, causing the Alpha Behemoth's head to burst. Leading to the entire body to fall on the ground, no longer functional.

* * *

 **System Notification:**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

"Great, soldier girl is right. There is nowhere going to be a safe place, rather you're a Purge survivor or a l'Cie. All we can do is fight for our survival or die trying." Sazh said in a depressed tone, causing both Serah and Vanille to do their best to cheer him up.

"Come on, no time-wasting." Lightning said to everyone as she walks up to another set of stairs. "I'm sure the sound of fighting the Alpha Behemoth should have drawn in more PSICOM soldier in our present location."

"Hey, come on, let's not be so negative, maybe there won't be so many of them." Vanille said to Lightning, who just raise an eyebrow at her.

"Don't mind, Lightning. She tends to see the bad things about almost everything." Serah said to Vanille, "Plus, better to expect the worse than finding out we were overestimating things than being overwhelmed due to underestimating the PSICOM. Something we shouldn't do. After all, we've seen all those soldiers back there." Serah points her left thumb behind her, in the direction where we came from. "They're serious about not stopping until they take us all out."

Upon hearing this from Serah instead of Lightning, causing those who are a bit weak-willed to be very nervous.

"I thought you were trying to cheer me up, not bring me down." Sazh said in a sad voice, where he was almost relief of getting out of this whole thing alive and find his son, but was told otherwise.

"What should we do?" Hope asks, trying to open a bit, but mostly out of fear that things will get worse.

"Maybe we should go back the way we came." Vanille is hesitating on moving forward. Dreading of finding out what would they'll find up ahead.

"We continue to move forward." Snow gives everyone a smile. "No point in giving up now while we're doing great so far."

"Yeah, we're making great progress." Lightning said sarcastically, causing Snow's smile to dim a bit.


	9. Arc 1 - Chapter 9: Gathering Resource

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 9: Gathering Resource**

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: Gates of Antiquity)

Up ahead, there is a group of three Watchdrones and a PSICOM Ranger searching the area. However, the PSICOM Ranger was taken out the moment everyone saw the enemy.

* * *

 **System Notification:**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

"I'll leave the rest to you guys." I dismiss the [Heilig Bogen] after I just killed the PSICOM Ranger.

"Great, more for me." Snow smirks, as he charges at the remaining enemy. With Sazh backing him up.

"You know, with all these fighting going on. I kinda feel like being a l'Cie is somewhat bearable, yet at the same time, I rather end up dead than staying as a l'Cie." Sazh spoke out his thoughts, then quickly follow Snow into battle with long-range support like the previous battles.

Lightning didn't say anything and just help Sazh out in shooting instead of helping Snow in close combat.

"You guys can do it!" Vanille shouted as she shouts to cheer the main fighters of the group. As it barely took even a minute before all three finished off all the Watchdrones with ease.

I've noticed Hope just raise his right hand for a brief moment before dropping it. _'Wonder what he is thinking.'_

"Hey, Wuming." Serah calls for my attention.

"Yeah, Serah?" I look at Serah as we slowly head deeper into the ruin.

"I just remember this, but can you check if you have a pair of gloves?" Serah finally remembers her own weapons, that Wuming made especially for her after helping her train for self-defense and should have asked this beforehand when she was released from her crystal stasis. "I think you mentioned it before, that you just finish making the [Manadrive Gloves] and was ready to give it to me, but was held up with something before you could."

I raise an eyebrow, then check my [Inventory] and sure enough. There is a pair of white matching half-finger gloves and a small note to it. Reading the note and bringing out the white gloves.

* * *

 **[Electrical Discharge Gloves]** \- This is a personal handmade [Manadrive] by Wuming for Serah Farron's personal fighting style, through the usage of [AMP Technology] to allow Serah to release electricity through the gloves. These attacks can be thrown at targets or be released after physical contact. Also, these gloves have different levels, the stronger they are, the longer it takes to charge up. Thus, in a drawn-out battle, the better advantage Serah will have.

* * *

I raise an eyebrow at this and hand this over to Serah, who happily put it on and read the note after she finished putting those [Electrical Discharge Gloves] on. Since I'm done reading it myself so may as well let her read it too. But, Serah didn't bother to read it thoroughly and put the note in her pocket.

"Wait, you know how to fight?" Snow asks in disbelief, for this is something he never knew about his girlfriend since he knows her.

"Of course, she knows how to fight. After all, Wuming is the one who trained her and even convinces the both of us, that Serah will have some kind of problems heading her way whenever Wuming and/or I am not with her to help her out. No matter how little the chance is. Therefore, better to have Serah learn some self-defense, even if she never ends up using them for most of her life." Lightning answered on behalf of her little sister. Then notice the look on Snow's face, causing her to scoff. "Like I said before. If you want to be a hero for Serah, then follow Wuming's footsteps." Lightning didn't bother to wait for Snow's response and pull Serah with her away from Snow.

The others didn't know what to say about this and quietly follow the two Farron sisters.

"I may not have my memory, but I still have enough memory to understand, that there are two types of hero. One: A hero for everyone. Two: A hero for selected people. Decide on which one is you, Snow. Because you can't be both. Trust me, you're just one person, even being the hero of the people isn't something easy to become in the first place. After all, you can't save everyone." I said to Snow before following the rest.

* * *

A few minutes later*

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: Forgotten Commons)

"Careful, the military is getting desperate." Lightning warns everyone. Where up ahead. There are enemies. Two PSICOM Rangers and a Crusader, the latter is what concerns her as it is a militarized unit under the Tilters series. Being the second-generation model, with the first being the Myrmidon. A large machine, taking on a bulkier in shape to gain better resists towards physical attacks and installed with small rocket engines at the bottom, giving the Crusader to move for fast attacks.

"So, is it going to be a tough fight?" Sazh asks Lightning in a whisper tone while ignoring Serah is currently holding Wuming back from killing the PSICOM Rangers right away or else this would give their position away and giving up the ability for a surprise attack.

"No, it's just going to take a bit more time to destroy the Crusader due to how resistance it is. We just need to double our efforts to take it down. Of course, if we have a [Manadrive] to deal elemental damages, then it would the same as the previous battle. Easy to deal with." Lightning calmly explained to Sazh and the others how the Crusader and the Tilters series are mainly used to take on attacks for others due to its main creation is to act as a defensive unit, to protect the other soldiers from having to deal with the brute of the attacks.

"So, shouldn't we have let Wuming be the one to deal with these types of enemies? I mean the guy is literally firing off magical arrows. May as well let him fight it out since most of us can't do much." Sazh asks Lightning, not thinking about if he and the other two main fighters could deal with the Crusader at all.

"Because the materials used to make the Crusader could be used to make a [Manadrive] or two. Something we all need due to the fact, we're very low in raw power and it's better for us to use all the usable parts of the Crusader to give us the edge we need instead of outright destroying it. In hindsight, I forgot that Wuming can create [Manadrive]. So all those militarized units we have destroyed would be plenty enough for all us to be equipped with [Manadrives] to fight with." Lightning explains with a hint of regret, for destroying all those militarized units up to now and not bother to pick up some usable parts.

"Oh yeah, we got an expert on our hand, that specialized in [AMP Technology]." Sazh also realized that they could have upgraded themselves with [Manadrive Devices] or just upgrade their own personal weapons.

"Uh, you guys do remember, I don't even remember who I was in the first place, right? Let alone making [Manadrive Devices]." I had to remind everyone about my loss memory.

"It's fine, Wuming. Even with you not remembering how to work with [AMP]. Your body and instinct alone are enough to do everything. You did it many times in the past. All you need it to do a few practices and you would regain back your ability to use [AMP] in no time." Serah happily informs this to her older sister's boyfriend.

I can honestly guess why she so sure, thanks to having the [H-Schrift: Hypercompentence].

"Okay, that's great and all. But, how are we going to take down the thing without damaging all the good parts? I'm all up for the kid to regain back his [AMP] experience, but we got to be real here." Sazh had to be the one to see the downsides of all this and needs to give everyone his input about this whole plan.

"Deal with the PSICOM Rangers and hack into the Crusader or cause enough brute damage to the head to shut it down." Lightning said to Sazh.

"You say it's something simple to do." Sazh said in a frustrated tone, "Do you even know how to shut the thing down in the first place?" Sazh is willing to give this a try, but that doesn't mean he is going to like it.

"Of course, after all, Wuming has done this before and the one who helped me learn everything that's needed to know about the PSICOM. After all, having a boyfriend, who hates the PSICOM and someone who won't mind sharing all this to me." Lightning said to Sazh, causing the guy to look at Wuming in disbelief. Of course, what Lightning didn't mention is how she also hates the PSICOM and was planning to deal with them in the future as a way to get revenge against those that wronged her loved one after she raised in ranks, to give her enough power to do so.

"Once again, I find myself having more questions than answers." Sazh mumbles his thoughts about Wuming, who is a big mystery to him. Sure, he can ask soldier girl or her little sister to find out, but he got the feeling that is something not a subject easily to be spoken by just anyone who asks out of curiosity.

"Leave it to me, to shut down the Crusader." Serah spoke up. "After all, this is the best time for me to test out my gloves." Serah smiled at everyone as she no longer holding Wuming back from killing those PSICOM Rangers right away anymore after he calmed down.

"You sure about this, Serah?" Snow asks his girlfriend with concern in his voice.

"What? You don't trust me?" Serah places a hand on her hip with an eyebrow raised, that her own boyfriend doesn't have much trust in her.

"I do trust you, but it's just that... I have never seen you fight before... and..." Snow begins to mumble at the end, where he starting to have a hard time thinking up a good argument to stop Serah from doing something dangerous.

"Go ahead, Serah. I'll back you up from behind. Sazh. Help me out taking out the other PSICOM Ranger." Lightning believes in her little sister since she has seen how strong Serah is in fighting before. Unlike Snow, who never discovered Serah's fighting ability.

"Right." Serah nods her head at her older sister before running towards the Crusader with incredible speed while ignoring the PSICOM Rangers.

Both Lightning and Sazh quickly take action, as they too began running right behind Serah, who is actually much faster than Lightning.

Serah has already shortened the distance between herself and the Crusader, then she leaps at the militarized unit, where she grabbed the Crusader's head with her left hand, following by a right palm strike to the Crusader's head with enough force and releasing volts. This cause the Crusader's head to tilt back while short circuit the militarized unit instantly due to the sudden electrical currents spreading through its head. Shutting down its system.

Serah kicks the neck part of the Crusader to leap away. Avoiding the two PSICOM Rangers trying to shoot her down.

The Crusader no longer hovers above the ground a few feet and fall onto the ground, causing some of the small jet engines to be damaged from the landing. Luckily, the Crusader didn't explode, or else the noise will draw attention to the present location. Also, it would have injured Serah due to how close she is to the Crusader.

As for the two PSICOM Rangers. They were dealt with by both Lightning and Sazh easily enough after having enough experience facing ones already and knew the quickest ways to deal with them.

All of this was done in a short timeframe.

"Amazing!" Vanille look at how easily Serah defeated the Crusader by herself.

"No way..." Snow looks at this in disbelief, since he honestly thought Lightning would have rushed in to save Serah or with him having to do it himself, to save his girlfriend from being too cocky or something.

"Well, hero. It looks like the girl may not need a hero after all. Maybe she shall become her own hero." I pat Snow on the shoulder, with a hint of mockery in my voice, but Snow doesn't seem to notice.

"Wuming, you need to hurry. We got to keep on moving before this place get surrounded by the PSICOM." Lightning said to her boyfriend while secretly enjoying the lost look on Snow's face.

"I'll make the [Manadrive Devices] later. For now, I'll just store it away." I said to Lightning as I walk over to the Crusader and place my left hand on it before it disappears before everyone's eyes as it stored inside the [Inventory].

"Wow, I did not expect that." Sazh said in a shocked voice, to see such a big thing disappear instantly before his very eyes. "Is there anything else you can't do?"

"I have no idea. Amnesia, remember?" I look at Sazh with an eyebrow raise.

"Right." Sazh slowly nods his head, curious what kind of person Wuming was before he lost his memory.

"How do you do that anyway?" Vanille asks in awe, with Hope following right behind her. As he too wonders how this was even possible.

"No idea, just know that I can do it the moment I woke up." I shrug my shoulders. "Anyway, we may want to keep on moving. Just as Lightning said, this place will be filled with PSICOM sooner or later due to their people in this area haven't reported for a while now."

Behind the dried-up fountain. There is another Crusader with two PSICOM Rangers. Where all three are dealt by Lightning, Serah, and Sazh, with Snow trying to help out, but was too slow before everything was done by the time he could even come in, to land a single hit. Of course, I would have attacked the PSICOM Rangers the moment they appear in my eyes, but Serah already knew this would happen and move my head to the side before my brain could register the PSICOM Rangers, then rush into the battle.

* * *

(Crystallized Lake Bresha: A City No Longer)

Afterward, we head to a set of stairs that on just on the right side of the area, where it leads to only a knocked structure near another set of stairs.

"Hey! Hey! It looks like we can get through here!" Vanille shouts to everyone, as she points to the passage, where it may lead to out of this ruin. However, this caught the attention of two Pantheron nearby and rush right at us.

This time, both Serah and Snow took care of one of each by themselves.

"Maybe, you shouldn't shout too much, Vanille." I gave her a piece of helpful advice, which she quickly nods her head.

"Sorry." Vanille smile sheepishly.

Going further head, where we came across two PSICOM Rangers, but there another unknown enemy in a greenish armor with a trident as their weapon.

"Careful, that's a PSICOM Executioner. One of the PSICOM's elites and 2nd Rank after the Marauder. They are skilled in combat and most of them are given command of a small squad. Not to mention, they are also given [Charging Manadrive]." Lightning explained to everyone, ignoring Wuming being held back by Serah as he tried to kill these PSICOM soldiers. Something she would gladly allow, but Lightning knew she and everyone else can't rely on Wuming to deal with all enemies from the PSICOM. "From what I can remember, [Charging Manadrive] are mainly used to prepare to use a downgrade version of l'Cie's [Magic]. No idea if they have improved in those [Charging Manadrvies], but beware, even a downgrade version can still kill some of us if we get caught off guard." Lightning looks at everyone, especially at Snow due to how he been acting lately.

"Wait, can we steal this [Charging Manadrive] from the PSICOM soldier? I'm sure, with Wuming here, he could modify it to allow one of us to use it." Sazh quietly said to everyone, with a great idea just pop in his head and eagerly share this with everyone quickly before they start their battle with the three PSICOM soldiers.

"This should be possible and would decrease the amount of time Wuming will need to provide everyone here a [Manadrive] to use." Lightning didn't dismiss Sazh's idea and glance at Hope, who shrink behind Vanille. "Well, maybe not everyone." Lightning knew that [Manadrive] is something not everyone could use and get off scoff free without any injury happening during the process of using these [Manadrive]. "Anyway, we need to do this quick. Wuming, I want you to aim for their heads." Lightning changed her mind about not letting Wuming fight and protect those that can't fight for themselves.

Serah heard what Lightning just said, causing her to release me and the moment she did. I've already fired thrice and all three PSICOM soldiers drop to the ground dead.

* * *

 **System Notification: (Opponent: 3)**

 **Combat evaluation: Grade D**

 **Reward: 3 x 1000 combat experience points**

* * *

"You know how you said, that the kid here is enough to deal with PSICOM's elites. I thought you were joking, but it looks like it's true or maybe you were overestimating them." Sazh didn't know if the PSICOM Executioner is that powerful or maybe it's Wuming, who stronger than these so-called elites.

"That's fine. We can let you and someone else face a PSICOM's elite later." Lightning did not like the way Sazh is dismissing such an enemy just because her boyfriend killed one like it's something easy. Even she can't do the same without pushing herself and require backup to help her out. Lightning wasn't ashamed because of this and just use this to motivate herself to train even harder to make a difference.

"Hey, now! I'm just being cautious that's all! No need to throw me to my death here." Sazh quickly defends himself before he really be forced to face a PSICOM's elite.

"Good. Be cautious, because we'll face more and stronger enemy while trying to return to Cocoon." Lightning warns Sazh and the others. "Now, let's get a move on."


End file.
